Reunited
by xtremediva
Summary: Chapter 11: What if Joanie and Paul met again after a couple of years and realized they still had feelings for eachother and what if Joanie had a big secret she should have told Paul about 2 years ago......My very first fanfic.......hope you all like
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I own no one they own themselves and Vince owns the WWF/WWE

  
  
  


Reunited

  
  


May 2001

  


Joanie knew she should be thinking about her match that night with Amy but she couldn't concentrate until she found if she was pregnant or not. That's why she was still in her hotel room instead of at the Arco Arena awaiting the results of the home pregnancy test that she had just taken. After what felt like an eternity, but was in actual fact only five minutes Joanie went into the bathroom to get the results. As she looked at the little stick, she was stunned to see two blue lines. "Oh gawd no." She quietly said to herself. Please don't let this be happening known. It's not the right time for me to be pregnant she thought. Needing to sit down Joanie walked from the bathroom into the bedroom and sat down on the bed still holding the pregnancy test in her hand. She didn't know how she was going to tell Paul. Sure they had discussed having children together but that was always some time in the future and certainly not now. Now was definitely not the best time to be pregnant because it seemed like everything in her life was falling apart around her. Paul had been pulling away from her and spending a lot more time with his onscreen "wife" Stephanie McMahon, not that she really thought anything could be going on between them, because Paul always said that he hated spoiled, self-centered woman like her, but they were still getting way to close for her piece of mind. And secondly she was in contract negotiations with Vince for a bigger and better contract but it just wasn't working out. Vince refused to give her the pay raise that she deserved and also wanted her in the woman's division instead of wrestling the men anymore because he said that she had done all there was to do in the men's division by winning the IC title 3 times and was never gonna be a world champion. Joanie was so lost in her thoughts that she lost complete track of time and in wasn't until her cell phone rang that she remembered about her match that night.

  


"Hello," Joanie said as she answered her cell without bothering to look who was calling.

"Joanie, where the hell you at? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago to get ready for your match with Amy. Stephanie is getting very mad. You know how important the woman's division is to her and she wants this match to be perfect." Joanie heard Paul saying to her. "I wasn't feeling to well Paul but I'm on my way now. And, I don't care how mad the little princess is it isn't my concern." Said Joanie. She then hung up on Paul and turned off her cell phone because she didn't feel like dealing with him now; especially if he was going to be more worried about Stephanie being upset than why she was late to a show. Throwing the pregnancy test into the trash can in the bathroom Joanie grabbed her gear and also her suitcases and left to go checkout even though she was still supposed to stay one more night. 

  


Meanwhile across town at the Arco Arena Paul still couldn't believe that Joanie had hung up on him. He tried her cell phone again but it was turned off. What the hell's wrong with her he thought to himself. I wonder if she knows about me and Steph. Just then the door to his locker room swung open and in walked Stephanie. "Hey, Paul," Stephanie said as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, baby," He responded back. "What's wrong? You look worried about something."

"It's Joanie, and she just hung up on me and when I tried to call her back her cell phone is off." "Well, so long as she gets her ass here, I don't give a damn what is wrong with her," Stephanie growled angrily.

"Whoa, calm down Steph. You know how stressed Joanie's been lately. What with her contract negotiations and all not going well" "Well, I'm also stressed Paul. I'm tired of hiding our relationship from the world. We couldn't help it that we fell in love. We need to tell Joanie about us and I want to do it tonite," demanded Stephanie. "Calm, down Stephanie. I know that this hasn't been easy for you. I agree that we need to tell Joanie but do you really think that today is the best day to tell her. I know how much you want the women's division to be taken seriously and if we tell Joanie about us today it will definitely ruin the match between Amy and Joanie. So let's hold off in telling her tonite and do it another day."

"Okay, Paul you're right. I don't want to ruin tonight's match so we won't tell her about us today; but Paul I am going to tell her tomorrow with or without you." "Fine, we'll do it tomorrow before Raw," Paul said rather tiredly. Paul didn't know how things had gotten so complicated in his life. A few months ago he and Joanie had gotten into a huge fight and he had left to go cool off. He had ended up going to a local bar and drowning his sorrows, because he hated when he and Joanie argued. After a couple hours at the bar he decided to go back to the hotel and patch things up with Jo, but when he left he forgot to take his room key with him. When he knocked on the door and Jo didn't answer he got really pissed and assumed that she was making him pay by not letting him in. Only what he didn't know was that Jo wasn't in the room, she had left shortly after him and went to spend the night in Nora and Trish's room. Not wanting to spend the night on the couch in the lobby Paul decided to go to Stephanie's room to talk. When he got there, she opened the door wearing a skimpy little nightgown and already being drunk and mad at Joanie for not letting him in the room one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. The next morning when he woke up he instantly regretted what he had done and apoligized profusely to Stephanie and then left. Before he went to the room he went down to reception and got another key to the room. When he entered the room, he noticed that neither bed had been slept in, just then the door opened and in walked Jo. Feeling really guilty about what he had done the night before he said that he was sorry for fighting with her last night and they made up. He never told her about sleeping with Stephanie because he told himself it would never happen again but over the next few weeks Joanie and him were still having problems and Stephanie had started to tell him how much she had fallen in love with him. Since he was spending so much time with Steph it seemed only natural that they started a relationship, but a part of him still loved Jo so he put off telling her even though he knew that it wasn't fair to either woman. As his relationship with Stephanie grew he became more distant with Joanie, kind of hoping she would grow tired of him and initiate the break up. But, she never did and so he went on seeing both women knowing it was wrong and that he would have to make a decision some day. Well it seemed that that some day had now come. 

  
  
  



	2. Revelations

Revelations

  
  


Disclaimer : I own no one they own themselves and Vince owns the WWE

  


Summary : What if Joanie and Paul met again after a couple of years and realized they still had feelings for each other and what if Joanie had a big secret she should have told Paul about 2 years ago......

  


As Joanie drove to the arena she kept thinking about how she was going to tell Paul and what his reaction would be. Even though they had talked about having children together that had always been in the future when their careers and lives weren't quite so hectic. Joanie didn't think that Paul would suggest that she terminate the pregnancy, but if he did, he was in for a very rude awakening because there was no way in Hell that Joanie was getting rid of her baby. She had always wanted children but didn't know if she would ever be able to have them because of an operation that she had had as a teen. Though this was something that she had never told Paul before. When Joanie arrived at the arena the first thing she did before trying to find Paul was go see the doctor Vince kept on staff just to make sure it was okay for her to compete tonight. She didn't want to do anything that might endanger the new little life that was growing inside of her.  


"Um, excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Thomas at," Joanie asked on of the stangehands.

"Sure, Joanie he's down the hall, fourth door on the right. What's wrong not feeling well before your big match with Amy tonight."

"Yeah, just a little bit of nerves. See ya later," Joanie said as she started down the hall. When she reached the doctor's office she knocked on the door, and waited for him to invite her in. She didn't just walk in because she didn't want to intrude if there was already someone else in the room.

"Come in," a voice yelled from behind the door. With permission to enter Joanie pushed open the door walked into the room. "Hey, Joanie, how's it going?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"As well as can be expected in the circumstances."

"What, circumstances would that be? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind you asking. In fact that's why I stopped by so that I could ask you about something. But, before I do, I wanted to know if the same patient/doctor confidentially rules apply here, like in a your real office."

"Of course, even though we aren't in my office those rules always apply, I took an oath. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well, I've been feeling nauseous for a few weeks now and my period was late so before I came to the arena today I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive. So I wanted to make sure it was okay for me to wrestle tonight. I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize this pregnancy."

"Let me start by congratulating you and you should be fine for tonight. It's early enough in your pregnancy that by wrestling tonight you won't do any harm to your baby. But I would advise you not to wrestle much longer because the further along you get the greater the opportunity for risk of losing the baby."

"Thank you so much for putting my mind at ease. And, don't worry I don't plan on doing anything that might hurt my child. So if that means I can't wrestle for a while so be it," Joanie said as she shook the doctors had and then left the room to go find Paul.

  


Meanwhile, in his dressing room, in another part of the arena Paul was supposed to be getting ready for his I..C. strap match with Glenn(a.k.a. Kane) tonight, but he couldn't stop thinking about the ultimatum that Stephanie had given him earlier. "Shit, how the hell did my life get so complicated," he mumbled to himself. "God, tomorrow is really gonna suck. Joanie is going to be so hurt and lord knows that is the last thing I wanna do because a part of me still loves her and probably always will, but we've just grown so far apart and want different things now then when we started the relationship 4 years ago," Paul said still talking to himself quietly. Paul was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Stephanie enter his dressing room for the second time that day. He only became aware of her when she put her arms around his neck and started kissing his ear.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts," she whispered.

"There not worth a penny. I was only thinking about my match with Glenn, and hoping that nothing goes wrong," he lied, not wanting her to get upset that he had been thinking about Joanie at the same time that he was removing her arms from around his neck.

"Don't worry. I know you guys are going to be great."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now what is it that brings you back to my dressing room so soon?" asked Paul with a smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that Joanie has finally decided to grace us with her presences."

"Oh yeah, has she told anyone why she was so late." "No, no ones had the chance to talk to her yet. The first thing she did when she got here was go straight to see Dr. Thomas. I hope she doesn't try and pretend that she's sick so she can get out of her match with Amy tonight and ruin all the hard work I've put into the woman's division," Stephanie spit nastily.

"You know she wouldn't do that. Joanie takes a lot of pride in her wrestling and wouldn't do anything that might ruin her reputation has a champion. Whether it's being the I. C. champ or the woman's champ."

"Whatever, she just better follow the script and do what she's told if she still wants to be the champion after tonight. Look I gotta go, I only stopped by to tell you that she was here now," with that said Stephanie left the room. I hope nothing is wrong with Joanie, she did say she was running late today because she wasn't feeling well, Paul thought. Just then Paul heard a knock on his door, who now, he wondered.

  


As Joanie waited for Paul to open his door she wondered why they weren't sharing a dressing room, they always shared a dressing room. I wonder if this was the billion dollar brats idea, she was thinking when Paul opened the door. "Joanie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off getting ready for you match with Amy." "Nice to see you to Paul," she said sarcastically. Not waiting for him to invite her in she pushed past him and walked into the dressing room with her bag. "Can you please explain to me why we're not sharing a dressing room." "Well, both Vince and JR thought that since we both had such big matches and had to do some backstage vignettes that it would be better if we had separate dressing rooms for tonight." "You mean Stephanie thought it would be better," she whispered beneath her breadth. "What, did you say Joanie I couldn't hear you?"

"I said that I agreed with them. But before I go to my own dressing room I really need to talk to you. It's important..........."

"I'm sorry Joanie it's going to have to wait," Paul cut her off. "I really need to start getting ready and so do you. We'll talk after the show or if it can wait how bout tomorrow when it's so much less hectic."

"Paul, it really can't wait...." " I said not now Joanie," he said loudly as he interrupted her again. "Fine, whatever. I don't need this shit right now." With that said she grabbed her bag and left the room and went to her own dressing room. What the hell's his problem, she thought as she started getting ready for her match. As the night wore on Joanie got together with Amy to go over the final preparations for the match she was also glad that she didn't get the chance to tell Paul about her pregnancy earlier because it just wouldn't have been the right time. He had a very tough match tonight and she didn't want him distracted. Little did she know that even though they hadn't talked Paul was still distracted. 

  


When it came time for her match Joanie and Amy had a pretty decent match that she won. But, she knew that it could have been a lot better. She didn't want to do anything that might hurt her baby so she held back on some moves. When she got behind the curtain she apologized to Amy who said not to worry about it and went back to her locker room to watch Paul's match that was coming up soon. Paul and Glenn's strap match turned out to be a pretty brutal match with both men getting quite banged up though it looked like Paul might have got the worst of it. He also lost the title. Wanting to make sure that he wasn't to seriously injured Joanie got up to go check on him. She went to the trainers room first to look for him because it looked like he might need stitches, but he wasn't there. She then decided to check his dressing room because she knew that he still had to do a run-in in the main event and figured he was probably resting. When she finally reached his dressing room she noticed that the door was slightly ajar, when she went to push it open she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There in the middle of the room with their arms around each other stood Paul and Stephanie and she was kissing his neck and face and asking if he was alright.

  


"Paul, what the hell is going on here," Joanie cried desperately. At the sound of Joanie's voice the couple sprang apart. "Joanie, it's not what you think," Paul said. "Yes, it is," Stephanie replied. Which earned her a look from Paul. "I'm sorry Paul, but she had to know sooner or later and I told you I'm tired of hiding our relationship. It's not our fault we fell in love, these things just happen." "Paul, is what she's saying the truth?" When he didn't answer at first Joanie got mad. "Dammit, answer me. Is what she saying the truth." "Yes, it's the truth, but I never wanted you to find out this way. I didn't want to hurt you." Hearing the loud voices a bunch of wrestlers and workers came over to investigate. "How could you do this to me? How could you break my heart?" With that said Joanie turned and fled the room, pushing thru the people that had gathered round. "Joanie, wait...." "Let her go Paul." "I can't, I have to make sure she's okay." "You can't, you still have to do your run-in in the main event. Besides one of her friends will look after her." "Fuck, this isn't how I wanted her to find out." Finally noticing all the people that were standing by the door Stephanie yelled at them to leave, but Paul noticed Deborah. "Deborah can you please go and check on Joanie," asked Paul.

"I will check on her, but not because you asked me too you selfish bastard, but because she's my friend."

After Joanie fled Paul's locker room she ran straight to hers and grabbed her bag and went to her car so she could leave. She left the arena and drove for a few miles but she had to finally pull over because she was crying so hard she couldn't see and she didn't want to cause an accident. "How could he do this to me? How could he cheat on me and with that bitch Stephanie. Who he said he always hated?" she kept asking herself. After crying her eyes out for twenty minutes she was finally able to compose herself enough to wonder what she was going to do know. "I knew there had to be a reason that I checked out of the room early and brought all my things with me today," she mused. I don't want to be here anymore Joanie thought as she drove to the airport and turned in her rental car. She didn't know where she was going to go, only that it wouldn't be to Connecticut and the house she shared with that lying, cheating, no good bastard Paul. She would send someone to get her stuff when she was ready because she never wanted to set eyes on Paul again. I guess it's a good think I never got the chance to tell Paul about my pregnancy tonight. He probably would have demanded that I get an abortion so that it wouldn't interfere in his new life with Stephanie. There's nothing more inconvenient than having an ex-girlfriend that's pregnant when your trying to make a life with the new girlfriend, she thought to herself. 

  
  


Well that's it for this chapter.........please review and tell me what you think of it........I should have the next part up in a couple of days........;)


	3. Secrets and Lies

Secrets and Lies

  
  


Disclaimer : I own no one they own themselves and Vince owns the WWE

  


Summary : What if Joanie and Paul met again after a couple of years and realized they still had feelings for each other and what if Joanie had a big secret she should have told Paul about 2 years ago......

A/N : I know Triple H tears his quadriceps muscle the day after Judgement Day but for the sake of this story that injury will happen a few weeks later and now on to the story...

  


~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

  


"Why the hell did you ask Deborah to check on Joanie?" Stephanie asked.

"Because she's had quite a shock and shouldn't be alone, and because I can't go and check on her myself since I still have to work. You know this isn't the way I wanted her to find out about us. I never wanted to hurt her," Paul said while pacing his dressing room.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that she knows now. I need to go and check in with my father, see if he needs help with anything, I'll talk to you later," with that said Steph left the dressing room feeling really happy with herself. As usual she was too wrapped up in her own world that she didn't even notice the fact that Paul didn't even respond when she said she would see him later let alone even kiss her goodbye.

God, I hope Deborah will be able to catch up with Joanie, she really shouldn't be by herself right now, Paul thought to himself. 

  


Meanwhile, Deborah went to Joanie's dressing room to check on her. When she got there, the door was shut and she didn't want to just barge in so she knocked and waited for a response.

"Joanie, honey, it's me Deborah. I just wanted to come check on you and make sure you were all right," she said when she got no response from her knock. "Joanie, you in there hun?" she asked again, and still no response. Getting really concerned Deborah decided to just go inside, to hell with manners. When she entered the dressing room, she noticed that it was empty and all of Joanie's things were missing. Needing to know that she was all right Deborah tried Joanie's cell phone but only got her voice mail. She left a message for her to call her and let her know she was okay. Next she tried Joanie's hotel room but once again got know response. She again left the same message. "Damn it to hell," Deborah yelled because she was so frustrated with not being able to get a hold of Joanie.

Hearing the yell as they were walking by Matt and Amy went into the room to see what the problem was. "Deborah, what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" they both ask at the same time.

"I'm yelling because Joanie's not here and she really shouldn't be alone right now, not after what just happened."

"What do ya mean she shouldn't be alone right now after what happen?" Amy asked quizzically. "You mean you don't know." "Don't know what?" "Joanie walked in on Paul and Stephanie kissing and it turns out that he's been cheating on her with the billion-dollar skank for a while know." "Oh my god, what a prick. Poor Joanie, she must be devastated." "I know, that's why I was coming to see if she was okay, but she wasn't here and she's not answering her cell." "She probably just went back to the hotel to be alone." "Maybe, but when I tried calling her room no one answered." "She might think it's Paul trying to call and doesn't want to talk to that prick." "That's true. Look I gotta go Steve's match is getting ready to start and I have to make nice with the bitch and pretend like were friends when I want to do nothing more that rip all her hair out for hurting Joanie. If you hear anything let me know." "We will."

  


After he did his run-in and the main event was over Paul went in search of Deborah to make sure that Joanie was okay. He finally found her in catering getting a cup of coffee. As he was approaching her Deborah turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"What the hell do want?" She spat.

"I just wanted to make sure that Joanie was okay. I never meant to hurt her."

"Well, you did a really great job of that. And I don't know how she's doing because she was already gone when I got to her dressing room and her cells off so I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"So no ones heard from her then?"

"Weren't you listening, not that it's any concern of yours anymore, after the way you and Slutephanie humiliated her tonight, but she's probably back at the hotel crying her eyes out and not answering the phone because she doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially your sorry ass."

"Shit, I gotta go," Paul said as he raced out of catering leaving a bewildered Deborah behind.

As he raced to his dressing room to get changed Paul had only one thought on his mind and that was Joanie. He didn't think she would intentionally do anything to harm herself, but he remembered how upset she was when she ran out of the dressing room earlier and the hurt look in her eyes, and he didn't want to take any chances. That's why he had to make sure she was all right. When Paul was done changing and just getting ready to leave Stephanie came into his locker room.

"Paul, I went ahead and booked you a different room at the hotel," she trailed off when she noticed he was about to leave. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Not know Steph. I don't have time for this. No ones heard from Joanie since she left here earlier and I'm going to the hotel to make sure she's okay."

"Well you better make time for this. You and Joanie are broken up now, and anything she does from now on is no longer any of your concern. If you're so worried about her get one of her friends to check on her."

"Listen to me Stephanie, you don't tell me what to do or who to be concerned about. We may have broken up to day I still care about what happens to Joanie and I am going to make sure that she is okay," with that said Paul grabbed his bag and left the dressing room leaving a stunned Stephanie staring at him with her mouth wide opened.

  


Meanwhile at the airport Joanie finally decided to buy a ticket to Iowa, she figured that no one would think to look for her there. She paid for the ticket with cash that way she wouldn't have to give her name and their would be no record of where she went, so that way it would make it harder for anyone to find her if they tried to look for her. She would stay there for a couple of weeks until she could decide what to do with the rest of her life. The only things she did know now were that her wrestling career in the WWE was over as of now and that she didn't want to have anything to do with Paul ever again. Before Joanie was due to board the plane she found someone that could deliver the women's title belt and the note that she wrote to Vince letting him know that she was stopping contract negotiations and that tonight was her last official night as a WWE diva. She also phoned her sister, using a pay phone, to let her know that she was going away for a couple of weeks and not to be alarmed if anyone called looking for her. Her sister demanded to know what was wrong, so Joanie told her about how she caught Paul and Stephanie together, the break up, her leaving the WWE, but not the baby. She didn't want to share that with anybody right now. Joanie then asked her sister to wire her some money because she didn't want to have to use her credit or atm cards later on. Luckily Joanie had about $1500 on her, and the $4,000 her sister was going to wire her, so she shouldn't have to worry about using them for a couple of weeks and by then she should have a plan on what she was going to do.

  


As Paul pulled into the hotel parking garage, he was really frustrated. Joanie's cell phone was still off and there was still no answer on the hotel room phone. He parked his car, went inside the hotel and sprinted for the elevators, noticing quite a few people waiting he decided to forgo them and took the stairs instead. When he reached the fifth floor, he made his way to his and Joanie's hotel room praying that she was inside. But when he unlocked the door and walked inside the room was empty.

"Damn it," he yelled. "Where is she?" Not noticing at first that his things were the only stuff still in the room. After thinking for about five minutes on where she could be he finally noticed that all her clothes and toiletries were gone. Getting really worried now, Paul decided to call the front desk.

"Front desk, how can I help you?" A voice asked.

"This is Paul Levesque in room 525, I was wondering if you could tell me if the woman staying with me, Joanie Laurer, has been by tonight."

"Sir, she checked out of the hotel this afternoon."

"What? Are you sure? There has to be some kind of mistake."

"Sorry, sir, no mistake. I was the one who checked her out personally."

"Did she say why she was checking out?"

"No, she didn't, and I didn't ask. That's personal. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, you've done enough," with that said he hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. Why did she check out this afternoon before the pay-per-view, before she even found out about Steph and me, Paul wondered? By this time a lot of the wrestlers had started arriving back at the hotel and Paul decided to check with them hoping that someone had heard from Joanie. After talking with everyone he could no one knew where Joanie was and everyone was starting to get really concerned. He even called the Police, but they said that there was nothing they could do because Joanie was an adult and could leave if she wanted to and besides she had to be missing for 48 hours before they would even consider making a report. Deborah and Amy were so worried they even checked the hospitals just to make sure that Joanie wasn't there. She wasn't thankfully. Not knowing where she was or what to do Paul went to talk with Vince. 

Knocking on Vince's door he waited for permission to enter. "Come in," a voice yelled from inside. Turning the handle he pushed the door open and walked in. "Hey, Paul, how's it going?" Vince asked.

"Not so good."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if you've heard yet, but Joanie found out today that Steph and I have been seeing each other and she left the arena really upset. That was at about 7:10 and no one has seen or heard from her since. Her cell phone is turned off and I just found out that she checked out this afternoon before she even came to the arena."

As Vince was listening to Paul talk he kept getting more and more worried, it was now 12:45, and that meant that no one had heard from Joanie in more than 5 ½ hours. That was really out of character for her. "Has anyone called the police yet or checked with the rental company to see if she's turned in her car? How bout the hospitals?"

"Deborah and Amy checked with the hospitals, and thankfully she wasn't there. As for the police they said she had to be missing for at least 48 hours before they would even consider filing a report, but even then they said they probably wouldn't because it wasn't a criminal matter, but a civil one. As for the car rental company, I didn't think of that. That's a good idea. Wait we had separate cars this time and I don't know who she rented from."

"Not a problem, JR's the one who set's up all the travel arrangements. Let me call him and get that information." As Vince went over to the phone to call JR there was a knock at the door. "Could you please get that Paul?" Vince asked. When Paul opened the door he found a messenger standing on the other side.

"I have a message for a Mr. Vince McMahon," the messenger stated.

"He's on the phone right now, I'll take it for him," stated Paul.

"Okay, just sign right here please." When Paul finished signing, the messenger handed him a heavy package and a note.

"Who was at the door Paul?" Vince asked once he got off the phone with JR.

"It was a messenger, delivering something for you. Does JR have the information on which rental company Joanie got her car from?"

"Unfortunately, no. All that info got left back at the office in Stanford and no one will be able to get it until the morning."

"Fuck."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Joanie is okay. She probably just checked into another hotel for the night so that she wouldn't have to face anyone, especially you or Steph."

"Yeah, your right. I'm just concerned about her. She hasn't been feeling well lately, and she really wanted to talk to me about something today, but I kept blowing her off. Gawd, I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about."

Completely forgetting about the package that had just been delivered Vince told Paul to go back to his room to try and get some rest because there was nothing that they could do until the office opened up in the morning. Doubting that he would even be able to sleep Paul went back to the room that he had shared with Joanie. When he got there he noticed that he had a voice mail on his cell. Hoping it was from Joanie or at least from someone that had heard from her, he was disappointed to hear Stephanie's voice wanting to know if he would be staying in her room tonight. Deleting the message he laid down on the bed and started to wonder again what it was that Joanie had wanted to talk to him about today. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep and when he woke up it was 7:30 in the morning. Knowing that the office would be getting ready to open in about 30 minutes Paul decided to take a shower and get dressed so that he could be there when Vince got the car rental information and place a call to the company to see if Joanie had turned her car in yet. After Paul finished showering, he was shaving at the sink when he dropped his razor in the trash can. When he bent down to retrieve it, he pulled out the home pregnancy test instead. "What the hell is this?" He asked himself as he stared at it blankly for a few seconds. Finally, realization of what it was dawned on him. He had seen one of these at his sisters house when she had been trying to have a baby. "Oh my god," he said in shock as he sat down on the toilet. "This is why Joanie hasn't been feeling good and why she was so desperate to talk to me yesterday."

  
  
  


A/N 2 : Sorry this chapter took so long to post...........I hope you like it so please review and let me know if there's anything you think needs tweaking.........next chapter should be up in a day or two.........really I promise this time ; )

  
  



	4. Deceptions

Deceptions

  


Disclaimer : I own no one they own themselves and Vince owns the WWF/WWE

  


A/N : Thanks to everyone who as reviewed the story so far and to anyone new who does review . . . 

  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  


For how long he sat there, on the toilet seat, staring at the pregnancy test in his hand, he had no idea. He was completely lost in his thoughts. Why didn't Joanie tell him? Where was Joanie? How could this have happened? Paul was finally pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of the hotel phone.

"Joanie," Paul said as he answered the phone, not even bothering saying hello.

"No, Paul, it's Vince. I take it that you still haven't heard from her then?"

"No, I haven't. Did you want something Vince?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to see if you had any word from Joanie. And, to let you know that I already got the information from the office this morning on which car rental company Joanie used. I was just about to call them, but wanted to know if you wanted to be here when I make the call."

"Yes, I do. Just give me five minutes to get to your room."

"Okay, I'll see you here," Vince said, then hung up the phone. As Paul hung up the phone, he noticed that he was still holding the pregnancy test in his hand. He was going to through it away, but changed his mind at the last minute and put in the front pouch of his suitcase. He then left his room and made his way to Vince's. When he reached the room he gave a quick knock on the door and then entered, not bothering waiting to be invited in.

"Hey, Paul," Vince said raising from the chair he had been sitting in waiting for Paul. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just worried about Joanie."

"Yeah, me too. But, now that you're here, I'm going to call the rental agency and see if they can tell us anything," with that said Vince crossed over to the phone and dial the number. As he waited for someone to answer the phone, he indicated that Paul should have a seat. Paul declined, he preferred to stand and pace. After about six rings someone finally picked up.

"Hertz Rent-A Car, this is Ashley speaking, how can I help you?" A pleasant voice asked.

"Hello, Ashley. My name is Vince McMahon, I own the WWE, and I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I have."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm talking to Mr. McMahon, I love the WWE," gushed the voice on the phone. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Well, Ashley, my company rented a bunch of cars from you guys this weekend and I need to find out if one of them got turned in early."

"Normally we're not supposed to give out that information, but if just give me the name of the person who was the registered driver of the car I'll go ahead and check that for you."

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, and the person who was driving the car was Joanie Laurer."

"It'll take me a couple of minutes to pull the information up on the computer, so I'm going to put you on hold."

"That's fine," said Vince, who then heard music come on the line signaling that he was on hold.

Paul, who had being pacing the room, while Vince was on the phone, came to halt when he no longer heard Vince speaking. "What's up Vince?"

"She has me on hold, while she checks the computer."

"Oh," was all Paul said as he went back to pacing. This time tough he noticed that the package that had come last night while he was there was still unopened. "Hey, Vince. How come you didn't open this last night?" Paul asks, as he holds up the package for Vince to see.

"I forgot that it came last night. Why don't you open it for me and see if it's important," Vince finished saying just as Ashley came back on the line?

"Mr. McMahon, when I entered that name into the computer it came back that, that particular vehicle was returned last night at 8:15 p.m. sir." Just as Vince was getting this information, Paul was opening the package and pulling out Joanie's women's title and the letter she wrote to Vince telling him she was ceasing contract negotiations and that last night was her last night with the company.

"Fuck," Paul said as he stared at the letter, the title dropping from his lap.

"Shit," Vince replied.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Sorry. Thanks for all your help," said Vince as he hung up the phone. He stared into space for a few moments trying to process the information he had just heard. He was pulled back to reality by the sound of Paul kicking a chair.

"Paul, what the hell?" Vince asked before he noticed the note in Paul's hand and the women's title belt on the floor.

"She's gone Vince. She returned the title and a note saying last night was her last night with the company and for you to cease contract negotiations."

"Damn it," yelled Vince. "This wasn't suppose to happen."

"What did the car company say? Has she returned the car yet? If she hasn't, we can track her that way."

"Sorry, Paul. No can do. I'm afraid she returned the car last night at about 8:15. Have you tried talking to Deborah or Amy again this morning? Maybe Joanie's been in touch with one of them since you talked to them last. Or, how bout her sister. If anyone should know where she is, it's her. While your making those calls, I'm going to check with the airlines to see if Joanie purchased a ticket."

"Okay," Paul said. He then pulled out his cell phone to make the calls as Vince was using the room phone. The first person he called was Deborah. She said she hadn't heard anything from Joanie at all. He hung with her and called Amy. Who also said she hadn't heard from Joanie. Starting to get frustrated Paul dialed the number to Joanie's sisters, hoping that she knew where Joanie was.

  


"Joanie, is that you hun?" Was the first thing Paul heard when the phone was picked up. 

"No, it's me Paul, and from the way you answered the phone I take it you don't know where Joanie is at either."

"Paul," she spat venomously. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve calling here, after what you and that slut, Stephanie, did to Joanie yesterday. And to answer your question, no I don't know where Joanie is. And, if I did I surely as hell wouldn't tell your sorry ass. The only thing I do is that Joanie called me last night and told me that you two broke up because you were cheating on her with Stephanie and for me not to worry about her because she was going away for a few weeks."

"That's it. She didn't tell you anything else or give any indication on where she might be going."

"Like I said before, I wouldn't tell you if I knew, but I don't. Why do you care anyway? I thought that you would want this. For Joanie to be gone, so you wouldn't have to look at her and feel guilty, knowing that you broke her heart."

"You probably won't believe me, but this isn't how I wanted things to happen. I never meant for her to get hurt. And, no matter how we broke up, I do still care for her and I'm worried about her. I have to know that's she okay," Paul said.

Hearing the genuine concern in his voice, Joanie's sister relented a little and told him about the money she asked her to wire to her at the airport. After getting that little piece of information Paul rang off. Why would Joanie have her sister wire her money when she could just use her atm or credit cards, Paul wondered. Then it dawned on him, Joanie got her sister to wire her cash so she _wouldn't _have to use her atm or credit cards. Because she knew that if she _did_ use them, she would leave a paper trail and she could be traced that way. He noticed that Vince was off the phone now, and was hoping he had better information then him.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"No, every airline I checked with said they had no record of anyone by her name purchasing a ticket. But, they also said that if she paid cash, she wouldn't have to give her name, so there would be know way for them to track her or know where she might have flown too. How bout you any luck?"

"No, both Deborah and Amy still haven't heard from her. And, her sister said Joanie called her and told her not to worry because she was going away for a few weeks and then she had her wire her some money at the airport."

"Well at least we know she's okay. I'm sure once she's had a few days to calm down and get herself together, she'll call one of her friends and let them know where she's at."

"You don't understand Vince, I need to find her now."

"Why?'

"Because she's pregnant with my child," Paul just blurted out.

"What? How do you know this?"

"When I was shaving this morning, I dropped my razor in the trash, and when I went to pick it up I pulled out the test instead. Now do you see why I have to find her."

"Yeah, I do. But, how are you going to do that? She could be anywhere, and if she's using cash there's not going to be a paper trail to follow."

"I know that, but I have to try. I'll hire a private investigator to find her. She can't cover all her tracks. She has to get in touch with someone sooner or later and she'll want to get her stuff from the house eventually," said Paul, trying to convince Vince as well as himself.

"If you need help with anything, just let me know."

"Well, I don't want anyone else to know about this right know, especially Steph, so could you just keep it to yourself."

"Fine, whatever you want. Anything else?"

"Well, now that you mention it. Do you think that I can have a couple of weeks off? I want to go to the house incase Joanie tries to call or send someone over to get her stuff."

"I'm sorry Paul, but that's just not doable right now. The company needs you. You and Steve or in the main storyline and we can't spare you. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, I understand, business first."

"Why don't you go to your room and start packing? We need to be leaving for Raw, in San Jose, within the next two hours." 

Paul left the room and made his way back to his, where his bags were already packed. When he got to his room, he noticed the message light blinking on his phone. Praying that it was news about Joanie, he was once again disappointed to hear Stephanie's voice on the phone asking why he hadn't called her back last night. Not feeling up to dealing with her, he hung up the phone. As Paul sat down on the bed, he pulled out the pregnancy test from his suitcase and just stared at it. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. Joanie and him use to talk about someday maybe having kids, but it was something that he never gave much thought too. Now that he thought about it more, he didn't even really know how Joanie felt about having kids. That's why it was so imperative that he find Joanie. They had a lot to discuss. The more Paul stared at the pregnancy test in his hand, the more he started to realize that he wanted to be a father, whatever happened between him and Joanie, he wanted to be a father to this baby. After coming to this stunning conclusion, Paul got up and placed the pregnancy test back in his bag. Just as he was getting ready to go check out, and get on the road to San Jose, there was a knock at his door. 

"I wonder who that could be," Paul muttered to himself was he crossed the room and opened the door. The person on the other side of the door was the last person whom he left liking seeing or dealing with right then. "Hello, Stephanie."

"Don't you, 'hello Stephanie', me," she spat as she pushed passed him and walked into the room. "Why the hell haven't you called be back? And, why are you still in this room?"

"I haven't called you back because I had more important things to deal with," clipped Paul. "I don't know if you've heard, but Joanie's gone. She returned her rental car last night and had her sister wire her some money. She then sent your dad her women's title belt and a note telling him that last night was her last night with the company Nobody knows where's at, she didn't even tell her sister."

"So what. Incase you've forgotten, you two broke up yesterday, and she's no longer your concern. Let one of her friends worry about where she's at. Besides, I should be the only one you worry about from now on," Stephanie said as she walked up to Paul and attempted to put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing her say. Granted, he didn't expect Stephanie to be, as worried or concerned as Deborah or Amy, but he did think she would show a little bit of concern for the fact that Joanie was gone and the part they had in her leaving. Taking Steph's arms from around his neck, Paul put her away from him and walked over too one of the chairs in the room, and sat down. 

"What's wrong with you now?" A pissed off Stephanie asked. 

"If you really need to ask me that question, then you don't know me as well as you claim."

"This is about Joanie, isn't?" Paul didn't bother to answer her question. Instead he turned away from her and looked out the window. Joanie was out there, somewhere, pregnant with his child, and alone. After a few moments of silence, Stephanie started to speak again, but was cut off by Paul.

"Stephanie, I think we should cool things for a while," Paul said.

Completely taken aback by what he just said, Stephanie was speechless for the first time in her life. After processing what Paul had just said to her, she started to get really mad.

"Why?" She yelled angrily

"I need some time to think. Things have been happening so fast, I haven't really had any time to process them all."

"Bastard, I thought you loved me. Were you just using me?"

"Calm down, Steph. Don't be so dramatic. You know I wasn't using you. I just need some time to sort through some things."

"You mean sort through your feelings for Joanie, don't you?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it," Paul lied.

"Well, you know what Paul? Go ahead and take all the fucking time you need. When you finally realize that I'm the one you want, oh and believe me, you will realize that, you better hope that I still want you," with that said she slammed out of the room.

After she left, Paul grabbed his bags and left the room to go check out. Once everything was taken care of he got in his car and drove to San Jose. Once he got there he went to the hotel where the wrestlers were staying and checked in. After dropping his bags off he left for the arena. When he reached he arena, he made his way to the locker room and went over the script for that nights show. After noting everything he was supposed to be doing, he made a few calls. The first was to a P.I, him and Joanie knew. After he filled him in on what was happening with Joanie, the guy said he would do whatever it took to find her. The next call was to his and Joanies' housekeeper to see if Joanie had called or sent anyone by to get her things. She hadn't called or sent anyone by. Disappointed by this news Paul went back inside and got ready for show. The show went off without a hitch and Paul went back to his room to try and sleep. The next morning, after only sleeping for a couple of restless hours, Paul checked his messages, hoping for news of Joanie, but there was none. He then showered, changed, checked out and went to the airport to catch a flight to Anaheim for that night's Smackdown taping. This routine went on for the next two weeks. The only thing that changed were the cities. Everyday Paul hoped for a call, that would tell him where Joanie was, but none ever came. Finally when he was starting to get really desperate and loose all hope of ever finding her the call came. Paul was in his hotel room, just staring at the wall, when his cell phone rang. When he glanced to see who was calling, he recognized the P.I.'s cell number.

  


"Jim, any news?" Paul asked, not even bothering with 'hello'.

"Yeah, and it's good news. I finally found her. It was tough because she did a really good job of covering her tracks. . ." He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Paul cut him off.

"Well, where is she?" He demanded to know.

"She's in Iowa. Ames, Iowa to be exact." Jimmy than gave him the address of where she was staying.

"What's she doing there?"

"As far as I can tell, she went there because that was the first plane she could get on that was leaving."

"Jim, thank you for all your hard work. Send me the bill, and I'll pay you double," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul. If you ever need anything just call."

"Okay, bye." "Bye." After Paul hung up with Jim he called Vince to let him know that he found Joanie and to tell him that he was taking some time off to fly to Ames, Iowa and talk with her. Vince agreed to give him some time off, not that he made much choice in the matter, and wished him luck. As Paul quickly packed he called the airlines and learned that flight for Ames, Iowa was leaving in about two hours, he made a reservation and then check out of the hotel and proceeded to the airport. When he was seated on the plane, he was finally able to take a deep breath and relax a little. In just a few hours he would finally be able to talk to Joanie and together they could make some decisions about this pregnancy. As the plane started his take off, Paul reached into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out the pregnancy test that he had started to carry around with him.

  


Meanwhile, in Iowa, Joanie had found a nice place to stay. She also went to a see a doctor just to make sure that everything was okay. She was pronounced perfectly heathy and told that she was about 7 weeks along. The doctor prescribed some prenatal vitamins for her and gave her some pamphlet's to read. She didn't to a whole lot or go a lot of places because she didn't want to attract attention to herself. She did call her sister a couple of times, from a pay phone, to let her know she was alright. She still wasn't ready to be found. She was still very much hurt, but along with the hurt had come anger. She normally wasn't a vengeful person, but she wanted to hurt both Paul and Stephanie the way they hurt her. One night, after being in Ames, Iowa, for about two weeks, Joanie heard a knock on her door. Now I wonder who that could be, she thought to herself, as she walked over to the door and opened it without bothering to check who it was first. Boy, did she ever wish that she had, when she saw who was standing there. It was Paul, in the flesh.

  


As Paul waited for Joanie to answer the door he thought about what he was going to say to her. Finally, the door opened and there stood Joanie. The woman he had been looking for, for the last two weeks. She didn't say anything, she just stood there staring at him, like she had seen a ghost.

  


"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked. He then walked inside, without even giving her time to respond.

Finally snapping out of her state of shock, Joanie closed the door and turned to face Paul. "What are doing here Paul?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same question," he shot back, as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Nice place you have here."

"I'm serious Paul. What are you doing here? And, how did you find me?"

"Well, I'm here because you left without saying goodbye and telling anyone where you were going. And, it wasn't easy, but I hired Jimmy, and he found you."

Just looking at Paul sitting in her living room was making Joanie want to cry. It still hurt so much. But, she was damned if she was going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry. Instead she got angry and lashed out at him, yelling.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Paul? After what you did to me. What gives you the right to hire anyone to find me?"

Taken by surprise by Joanie's angry outburst Paul got angry himself and screamed "I think the fact that you're carrying my child, gives me the right to hire someone to find you. Don't you?" 

Shocked by the news that Paul some how knew about her pregnancy, Joanie tried to deny it .

"I I I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

That Joanie tried to lie about her being pregnant only made Paul angrier. "Don't lie to me Joanie. I found the pregnancy test. I know your pregnant. In fact that's what you wanted to talk to me about that day at the arena. Isn't it?"

"Oh, you mean the day I found you with your whore," Joanie said. Getting even more mad that Paul and called her on her lie and that he would dare to bring up that day.

"Forget about Stephanie. This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh, I'd say this has a lot to do with her."

"No, it doesn't. It has to do with you, me and the life we created together."

"How do you know if you had any part in helping to create this life?" Joanie asked. 

"What?" Paul asked incredulously. The thought never even entering his head before, that this wasn't his child.

Joanie took a small amount of pleasure in seeing the look on Paul's face, when she asked him that question. "I mean how do you know for sure, that you're the father? Maybe you weren't the only one to take a new lover?" She asked. Joanie was starting to enjoy twisting the knife into Paul's doubts. She wanted to hurt Paul like he hurt her.

"I know you Joanie. I know you wouldn't take a new lover while committed to another."

"You know what Paul? I though I knew you too. But obviously I didn't because you did take a new lover."

"Joanie, I don't want to fight with you about this. I know you're mad and just trying to hurt me. I know that is my child you're carrying and we need to decide what we're going to do about it."

"What?"

"We need to way our options. This is a big decision that is going to effect both our lives." Paul said. He knew that didn't come out the way he wanted it to, but he was still upset that Joanie had tried to lie to him again, by saying that he wasn't the father.

I was right, she thought. The bastard wants me to have an abortion. That's why he really tracked me down. To make sure that I don't have this baby and ruin his new life with Stephanie. Well if he doesn't want to know this child, then so be it.

  


"Don't worry about it Paul, you're off the hook. I already picked an option."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked. "How am I off the hook?" He didn't like the way that sounded.

"I mean, I already decided for us. I ended the pregnancy," she lied. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to say, but she truly thought it was for the best.

"I don't understand... You mean you had an abortion?" Paul asked in shock. Not daring to believe that Joanie would actually do that.

"That's right," she said as she looked at the floor. She was afraid that if she looked at Paul he would be able to tell she was lying. But by not looking at Paul, she didn't see all the color drain from his face or the haunted stricken look he shot her. 

Paul stayed quiet as the lie Joanie told him sunk in. There was no more baby, he wasn't going to be a father. Paul had to get out of there, he was hurting to much and needed to be alone to process the information he just received. As he got to the door, he turned around and shot Joanie one last look, but she still hadn't looked up from the floor.

"You bitch," was the last thing Paul said as he turned and walked out of the house.

  
  
  



	5. Choices

Choices

  


Disclaimer : You know the drill by now, I own no one they own themselves, and Vince owns the WWF/WWE.

  


A/N : Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been sick and I've had a lot of homework and test to study for. Hope you find this chapter worth the wait though...............

  


**************************************

  


As Paul walked to the door Joanie was still looking at the floor because she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes at the lie she had just told him, but when she heard him whisper, 'you bitch' with so much emotion in his voice, she did look up, but it was already too late, he was gone. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that, that she had actually heard tears in Paul's voice, but how could that be? He was the one who was going to suggest she have an abortion, to solve their little problem, she just beat him to the punch first, didn't she. Starting to have doubts about the lie she told Paul, Joanie ran out the door, to find him and tell him the truth, but she was once again too late, he had already got in his car and left. Not having any idea where he might be staying, Joanie tried Paul's cell, but it was turned off, and she didn't know what to say, so she just hung up without leaving a message. 

  


After Paul left Joanie's house he turned off his cell because he couldn't deal with anyone's bullshit right now, and went straight to the nearest liquor store and bought a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels, and Jim Bean, then he went back to his room and proceeded to get completely hammered. He drank so he could forget. Forget the pain of knowing there was not going to be a baby, forget that he and Joanie were really through, and that he had no one to blame for that, but himself. But, no matter how much he drank the pain wouldn't go away and he couldn't forget, in fact it just made him remember more. He remembered all the good times him and Joanie had together and he also remembered the look on Joanie's face when she caught him and Stephanie in his locker room. He also remembered how happy he was, when he thought him and Joanie were going to have a baby, and could start over again. He drank until he passed out, only then did the pain and the memories go away, but they were still there when he woke up the next morning.

  


Paul slept most of the next day, and when he did awaken it was only to go buy another couple of bottles of Jack and Jim, his two new best friends, and get hammered again, anything to make the pain and memories go away. After spending two days in Iowa, getting completely smashed, Paul decided the best thing for him to do was to go back to work. At least at work he could loose himself in the wrestling and for a few minutes at least forget all about what might have been. And, at least at work nobody knew about the almost baby, so they couldn't ask him any questions, no one at least but Vince. He hadn't decided what he would tell Vince if he asked, the truth or a lie, he would decide when and if the time came that he asked. Paul then left Iowa and flew up to Edmonton, Alberta, Canada to join the rest of the WWF crew. When he got there, he checked into the hotel and went to the arena to see if he could be used on that nights show. He would do anything they asked him too, because it would keep his mind occupied. Initially, since no one knew he would be there, nothing was planned for him, but once the writers knew he wanted to work, they went ahead and booked him and Steve in a tag team title match against the Canadian Chris's, Beniot and Irvine. After meeting with the other 3 men to discuss the match, Paul then went to catering to get something to eat. 

  


"Well, well, well, look what the cat finally drug back to work," he heard a familiar whiny voice say.

"Don't start with me now, Steph. I'm not in the mood," Paul answered back.

"Why? Did Joanie refuse to take your sorry ass back?" She taunted. Paul's jaw clenched at the mention of Joanie's name and his eyes took on a sad look.

"The reason I left had nothing to do with Joanie," he lied. "I told you that I needed some time to think, and I found that I couldn't do that here. So I decided to go away for a while and now I'm back. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," she shook her head. "So did you find the answers to the questions you were thinking about?" She asked, really wanting to know if he had come to a decision about their relationship. But, before he could answer her, her father came into catering and said he wanted to talk to Paul in his office about something.

  


Following Vince to his office, Paul knew what he wanted to talk to him about. Once they were seated comfortably in the office with the door firmly locked and closed, Vince wasted no time asking Paul about Joanie and the baby.

  


"So Paul, let me the first to congratulate you on becoming a father, and ask how Joanie and the baby are doing. Where are they by the way? I thought for sure Joanie would have come with you so she could visit friends. I know she won't be able to wrestle for a while, but I would still love for her to be involved in the storylines, we could even pair you guys back together and work the pregnancy in. What do you think?" The whole time Vince had been talking, he wasn't paying attention to Paul, Vince did this when he got on a tangent about something. But, once he finished talking he noticed that Paul hadn't said anything and he turned to see him sitting there with a stony look on his face. "Paul, what's wrong? If you don't like that idea we can do something....."

  


"There is no baby, Vince. It was a false alarm," he lied. Not wanting Vince to know the "truth" and possibly think bad about Joanie. No matter how much Paul wanted to hate Joanie for making the decision to end the pregnancy on her own, he couldn't. Even though he was devastated at the lose of the baby, he could see why she did it. She had just found out that her live-in long time boyfriend was cheating on her with the one person whom he said he couldn't stand and he was sure the last thing she wanted was to have a baby on her own

  


"Paul, I'm so sorry. I really don't know what to say. How are you? How is Joanie?"

"I'm ok, and so is Joanie. It took a while for it to sink in, but it's for the best, really. I mean Joanie and I are broken up and it would have been really hard to raise a kid. We're both gone so much."

"If you say so."

Feeling really uncomfortable and not wanting to talk about everything, Paul made up an excuse and left the room. He returned to his locker room and prepared for his match. Unfortunately, Stephanie would have to accompany him to ringside, since they were still "married" on t.v.. The match was scheduled to be the main event for Raw. Half way into the show, Paul got together with Steve and the two Chrises one more time to go over the match. Once everything was worked out to everyone's satisfaction, Paul went to get into "game" mode. The match was going great, the crowd was really into it and then disaster struck. As Steve was getting beat in the middle of the ring, Paul ran to make the save and as he planted his left leg, he felt something tear. Not knowing the severity of the injury he continued the match, even taking Chris's finishing move, the walls of Jericho, on the announcers table. After the match, which him and Steve lost, he couldn't even stand, the pain was so great, that the trainers and the ref had to practically carry him to the back. Once in the back, the doctor on staff checked him out and decided he needn't to go to the hospital for an MRI. The results of the MRI weren't good. They showed that part of Paul's hamstring had ripped away from the bone entirely and would require immediate surgery. So two days later Paul flew down to BellSouth Medical facility in Birmingham, Alabama and met with Dr. James Andrew, who would do his surgery. He described the procedure and that Paul would be out at least 6 months. He would also have to stay in Birmingham, the first couple of months for rehab. Paul scheduled the surgery for a few days later, so that he could go home and get some things together.

  


Meanwhile, Joanie was still feeling guilty for lying to Paul, and wanted to tell him the truth. But every time she tried his cell, she would get his voice mail, and this was something she didn't want to tell him in a message. Joanie finally decided to write him a letter, she hadn't been watching wrestling so she didn't know that he was hurt. She figured that by writing him a letter and telling him the truth, he could decide what he wanted to do about the baby. He could decide to be a part of the baby's life or he could just forget and move on with his life. She also sent for her things from her and Paul's old house, because no matter what Paul decided, he was with Stephanie now, or so she thought, and she needed to move on and build a new life for herself. She didn't know if she would stay in Iowa, but it was a good place for now.

  


Paul didn't want to go inside, when he reached his and Joanie's house, because he knew that everything inside would just remind him of what he had lost. Bracing himself to enter the house, Paul was not prepared for what he saw when he got inside. All of Joanie's things were gone. Everywhere he looked in all the rooms, her things were packed up and gone. "Damn it," he yelled as tears started to fall from his eyes. He then picked up a coffee cup, Joanie had given him, and threw it against the wall. This was it, it was really final. With all her things being gone he couldn't even pretend that they still had a chance. After calming himself down, Paul went to check the mail. He didn't notice the letter from Joanie at first, but when he did, his first gut instinct was to rip it up and through it away, but he decided against that. He didn't open it though. He assumed it was a letter letting him know that she was taking all her stuff and that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and he really didn't feel like dealing with that right now, so he put the letter away, intended to read it at a later date. Plus, it was the only item of Joanie's that he had left to hold onto.

  


A few days later Paul flew back to Birmingham and had the surgery, it lasted a couple of hours and was filmed for WWF television. Stephanie was also there, acting like the concerned "wife" in front of the camera's. Initially, Paul refused to have anything to do with her, but she was persistent and finally he relented. He was stuck in Birmingham by himself for rehab and he got pretty lonely, he also started to get depressed. The WCW invasion was on and this was a storyline that Paul had wanted to be involved in, but couldn't because of his injury. So when Stephanie had started to show up on weekends and her days off, Paul was so grateful for the company, that he decided to start seeing her again. Which of course made Stephanie very happy. Even though they were seeing each other again, Paul still felt as if a part of him was missing, he knew what that part was, Joanie, but refused to acknowledge it, well most of the time anyways. He was determined to move ahead with his life, like Joanie had obviously done, because she never tried to write or call him again. After a few months Paul was cleared to return home and start rehab there, but he opted to stay in Birmingham. It was a couple of months later, in the beginning of November that him and Stephanie decided to take a weekend getaway to Nashville, Tennessee. On Saturday Paul and Stephanie decided to try this Mexican restaurant called Rosie's that one of the staff at the hotel had told them about. When they got there it was really crowed, but they eventually managed to get a table. When they finished and were getting ready to leave, Stephanie excused herself and went to the restroom to wash up, someone coming in the door, caught Paul's eyes.

  


"No it can't be," he whispered. 

  


When Joanie never heard anything back from Paul, she figured he most have decided to just forget about her and the babies. That's right babies. Joanie had went to the doctor for her 4 month check-up and when the doctor did an ultrasound, she discovered that she was carrying twins. When the doctor asked her if she wanted to know the sex of the twins she said, 'no'. The only thing she wanted to know, was if they were identical or fraternal. She found out they were fraternal. She was so happy with the news that she called her sister. Her sister was as equally ecstatic, and finally managed to convince Joanie to move to Nashville, Tennessee, with her. That way she would have someone to help her with the babies. So Joanie made the move to Nashville, in September. She rented a really nice 5 bedroom, 5 bath house and settled into a comfortable routine. She even found a really good doctor who specialized in multiple birth labors. Joanie and her sister had a standing lunch date every Saturday at Rosie's, a really good Mexican restaurant, but one Saturday in the beginning of November, Joanie wasn't feeling to well. She had been experiencing false contractions, or what the doctor called Braxton Hicks contractions, all day. The doctor had assured her this was routine for women giving birth to multiples, but if they persisted to make an appoint for Monday so he could check her out. Not wanting to disappoint her sister and suddenly feeling very hungry, Joanie decided to go after all. When she reached the restaurant, she noticed how crowded it was. Before she had the chance to remove her jacket, one of the waitresses came over and told her that her sister had called and said she wouldn't be able to make it. Since it was so crowded, Joanie decided not to stay, but to just get something to go. It was after she had placed her order and was waiting that she felt all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. When she looked up to see what could have caused this sensation, she found herself staring into the one pair of blue eyes, she thought she would never see again. After staring at Paul, for what seemed like forever, she finally tore her eyes away and noticed that he was alone and starting to come her way. Not wanting to talk to him she turned to leave, but found her way blocked by new people coming into eat. So she had no choice but to turn and face him.

  


"Paul," she said when he reached her side.

"Joanie," he said back. "How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?" She asked stiltedly. Not wanting to have this conversation. It still hurt after all this time. Not knowing that Paul still didn't know about the pregnancy, she was waiting for Paul to say something about the pregnancy. Even though he might choose to ignore it, she thought he would at least ask something about it. Not that you could tell she was pregnant just by looking at her. She had on really baggy overalls that hid her stomach, not to mention her big coat.

"I'm good," was is only reply.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they both spoke at the same time. "What are doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

  


"I live here now," Joanie replied. "With my sister. And you?"

"I'm here on vacation," but before he could say who with, Joanie heard the high pitch whiney voice of Stephanie.

"Paul, where did you go?" She was calling out. She finally got sight of him by the front door talking to someone, but she couldn't make out who because Paul was blocking them. Probably a fan, she thought to herself as she went to join him. Boy was she ever in for the shock of her life.

  


"Paul, are you ready to go" she started to ask, but stopped dead when she saw Joanie standing there.

So that's the reason, he didn't ask about the pregnancy. Joanie thought to herself. I bet he never even told her about it. 

"Stephanie," Joanie said, acknowledging the other women.

"Joanie," she said back. "Paul, can we please go now. I'm starting to not feel good."

"Okay," Paul said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Joanie. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't, not in front of Stephanie. He made up his mind to find out where she lived so he could talk to her later. 

"Why don't you wait in the car, while I pay the bill, then we can head back to the hotel so you can rest?" 

"You don't have to bother, I already left the money on the table, so we can leave know," with that said she turned and exited the building without saying bye.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later," Paul said. Fully intended to make sure that happened.

"Goodbye, Paul," Joanie said and turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the tears starting to from in her eyes. 

Not wanting to cause a scene and knowing full well that he would be seeing her later, Paul decided to leave. But that was the last thing he felt like doing. He wanted to grab Joanie and kiss her, but he couldn't do that, not here and not with Stephanie in the car waiting for him. 

  


After Paul left, Joanie started to feel the false contractions again, so she sat down, waiting for them to pass. But they didn't. In fact, they seem to be stronger than normal, and all of a sudden Joanie felt something happen. When she looked down, she noticed that the front of her overalls was wet. Funny, she thought, I don't remember spilling anything on me. And then it dawned on her, her water had just broken and she was in a lot of pain.

  


"Someone help me please, by water just broke," where the last words she said before she passed out.....................

  


A/N : Well that's it for now, I swear the next part will be up by night, by muses made be promise or else the threatened to kick by butt. Anyways let me know what you think. Please help me keep the muses happy by reviewing, whether good or bad ;) Until next time...........

  
  
  


.


	6. Decisions

Decisions

  
  


Disclaimer : You know the drill, I own no one, they own themselves, and Vince owns the WWF/WWE

  


A/N : Here's the other chapter I promised you..........

  


*****************************************************

  
  


As Joanie blacked out, everyone in the restaurant scrambled to help her. Some one caught her as she wouldn't hit the ground and hurt herself, and someone called the ambulance, and someone else called her sister so she could meet Joanie at the hospital. Joanie finally regained consciousness in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, while the paramedics where tending to her.

  


"My babies, what's wrong with my babies," where the first words out of her mouth.

"Calm down, Ms. Laurer, your babies are okay, for right now. Can you tell us how far along you are, and who your doctor is."

"I'm only 7 months along, it's too soon, for the babies to be coming," she cried.

"Ms. Laurer, please calm down, this isn't good for either you or your babies. Can you please tell us who your doctor is, so we can notify him to be ready when we reach the hospital."

"My doctor is Dr. Kiegler, please, let's hurry."

"We're going as fast as we can Ms. Laurer," just as the paramedic said those words, the ambulance pulled up into the hospital and Joanie was rushed inside and straight up to the maternity ward. In the maternity ward Joanie was met by Dr. Kiegler and taken right into an exam room. After the doctor examined her and gave her some drugs to stop her labor, she was shown to a private room where her sister was waiting for her. Once Joanie was settled, the doctor started to explain what was happening to her.

  


"I'm afraid that your water has indeed broken and we're going to do everything we can to make sure you don't deliver prematurely."

"What happens if I do deliver prematurely? Will my babies...." she couldn't even finish the sentence, but the doctor knew what she was going to ask.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Joanie. There is a small chance that your babies might not survive, but we'll do everything medically and humanly possible to make sure that doesn't happen. And the longer we can keep those babies inside you the better, but it's not going to be easy. Your going to have to stay in the hospital and on complete bed rest. The next few hours are going to be the most critical, if you can get through those without your labor starting again, that will be a good sign. Now, I'm going to leave and I'll check on you in about an hour. Try and get some rest," with that said he left the room and it was just Joanie and her sister.

"I'm so scared Pattie," (not sure if this her sister's name or not).

"I know honey, but you heard what the doctor said. If we can get through these next few hours, things should be a little bit better. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needn't me."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Neither of us could have known that this was going to happen. And I wish I hadn't gone to the restaurant myself."

"Why?"

"Because, guess who I ran into there. Paul and Stephanie."

"Are you okay? What did that bastard and slut do to you?"

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything. He didn't do anything. In fact he didn't even ask about the baby. He didn't even acknowledge my pregnancy, which leads me too think that he didn't even tell Stephanie about it," she cried. Her hormones, going haywire. "Why doesn't he want to have anything to do with my babies."

"Shh, honey it's okay. It's his loss," she said as she gave her a hug and comforted her. After crying for a few minutes, Joanie eventually fell asleep. She slept for a few hours, but was awaken suddenly by contraction pains.

"Ow," she screamed, startling her sister, who had dozed off in the chair by the bed.

"Joanie, what's wrong? Are you having contractions again?" At her nod, she called the doctor, who came immediately to see what was wrong. When he saw Joanie was having contractions, he quickly examined her and found that she was already dilated to 8cm.

"Joanie, I'm sorry, but the drugs didn't work and your getting ready to deliver. Your already dilated to 8cm. We need to get you prepped for delivery now."

"But , it's too soon. I'm only 7 months pregnant."

"Joanie, we are going to do everything possible for your babies. We have one of the best N.N.I.C.U. centers, it the country here. I'm going to go and get the delivery room ready for you now. I'll be right back. Please try and stay calm. Stress is not good for you."

"Patti, I need you to do something for me, please."

"Anything, honey. What is it?"

"I need you to call Paul for me."

"Joanie, why?"

"Because, I need him here, with me. These are his babies too, and he needs to be here, incase something happens..." she couldn't even the sentence.

"Joanie, don't talk like that. Everything is going to be fine. How do I get a hold of Paul? Do you know where he is staying?"

"No I don't. But my cell is in my purse and his number is still programmed in. Just please call him."

"I will. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that he gets here in time to be with you." By this time the doctor had come back and Joanie was soon on her way to the delivery room. So Pattie went over to Joanie's purse and retrieved her cell phone. She dialed Paul's cell number and waited for him to answer. It rang a few times and was finally answered by Stephanie.

  


"Hello," a nasally voice answered. Not expecting Stephanie to pick up the phone, Patti was stunned and didn't immediately answer back. 

"Who is this?" She demanded

"Can I please talk to Paul," Patti said after she regained her voice.

"He's not here. Again, who is this?"

"This is Patti Laurer and I really need to talk to him, it's important."

"You have some nerve calling here, who the hell do you think you are?" 

"Look, Stephanie, this has nothing to do with you? Can you tell me where Paul is or when he will be back."

"No I will not tell you where he is or when he'll be back. Paul is with me now, and doesn't want anything to do with Joanie anymore," with that said she hung up the phone, erased the number and then turned it off. She would find away to get rid of the phone so that Paul would have to get another one so Joanie wouldn't have the number and couldn't bug them anymore.

  


"Bitch," Patti spat, when Stephanie hung up on her. Not knowing how to get in touch with Paul any other way Patti decided she would try him again later. Stephanie wouldn't be able to answer his phone all the time. Her first concern now was Joanie and the babies.

  


As Joanie was giving birth to her twins, Paul was going all over Nashville, trying to find her. He didn't have any trouble locating her or her sisters home addresses and phone numbers. All it took was a quick call to Jimmy again, while Stephanie had been in one of the hotel shops, who was able to look up the information on his computer. Paul waited until Stephanie fall asleep, then set out to find Joanie and try and set their relationship back on track. One look at her today, was enough to convince him that he still loved her and wanted to give their relationship one more chance. Even though he was still hurting over the fact that Joanie had ended the pregnancy, he wanted another chance to do things right with her. He went to Joanie house first and knocked on the door, but no one answered, he waited around for about an hour, but no one came home or left the house. So he decided to try her sisters address. He got the same results there, and he was really frustrated and mad at himself because he didn't have his cell phone with him, he could have sworn that he brought it with him, but he must have forgotten it at the hotel. At least he hoped he left it at the hotel, because that was the only link he had left to Joanie, she had changed her cell number, and Jimmy had yet to be able to find out what it was, but he still had the same cell number and Joanie could still call him. But, if he had lost his cell, that would mean he would have to get a new number that Joanie wouldn't have. After, searching all over town, trying to find Joanie or her sister, he got so desperate, he even went back to Rosie's, hoping that someone there might give him some clues on where else to look. But when he got to the restaurant, it was closed for the night and wouldn't open back up until Monday, when he would already be back in Birmingham. Feeling depressed that he hadn't been able to locate Joanie, Paul went back to the hotel, because he had been gone hours and Stephanie would surely be awake by now. He didn't know what he was going to tell her. It wasn't fair to keep going out with her when he was still in love with Joanie, and still hoping for another chance. When he reached the hotel room, Stephanie was indeed awake, and waiting for him.

  


"Where have you been, Paul?"

"Just out exploring the town."

"Don't lie to me. I know you went to see Joanie," she bluffed.

"I didn't," he started to say, but was cut off by Stephanie.

"I know you did, because she had her sister call here, and said to tell you she doesn't want anything to do with you. She said to tell you that Joanie's moved on with her life and is happy now," she lied again, hoping Paul would bye it. And, by the look on his face, it was starting to work.

  


Paul didn't want to believe what Stephanie was saying, but it did sort of make sense. Joanie hadn't been happy to see him earlier today, and maybe she had been home, when he went over and when she say who was at the door, decided not to answer and she called her sister and had her call Paul for her. He didn't want it to be true, but it seemed like it was.

  


"Paul, you need to make a decision. Are you going to continue to try and live in the past, and hope for a relationship with Joanie again, or are you going to step into the present and have a future, with me?"

He was silent for a few moments, thinking over what Stephanie had just asked him. He really did want a relationship with Joanie, but it appeared she wanted nothing more to do with him. So in that instance, he made up his mind to forget Joanie and move his relationship with Stephanie to the next level.

Getting really worried that her plan to get Paul had backfired, Stephanie was shocked, when all of a sudden, Paul dropped down to the ground on one knee and took her hand in his.

  


"Stephanie Marie McMahon, I'm tired of living in the past, and want to have a future with you. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," he asked.

"Oh god yes, Paul. Nothing would make me happier," with that said, Paul stood up and kissed Stephanie, and so what if he didn't feel that little spark of something extra, she would make him happy, so he thought.

  


At the exact moment that Paul was proposing to Stephanie, across town Joanie was giving birth to her twins, by herself. She gave birth to a baby girl and boy. The girl was born first and only weighed 3lbs 9oz, and the boy was only a little bigger at 4lbs 2oz. They were immediately rushed to the N.N.I.C.U. of the hospital.


	7. Strength

Strength

  


A/N : For the purpose of this story Sean Waltman hasn't bee with the WWE for awhile

  


***************************************

  
  


It was touch and go for a while with the twins, who Joanie named, Jonathan Thomas, and Paulina Jessica, or JT and PJ, as they were known in the N.N.I.C.U.. When it came time to fill out their birth certificates, she wasn't sure if she was going to list Paul as the father, but decided to, because even though Paul may not want to have anything to do with the twins, he was still their father and they had been conceived in love, at least on her part anyway. Since the twins were two months premature, their lungs were not fully developed and they had to be on ventilators. They also developed some serious infections. At two different times, PJ and JT's hearts stopped beating and they had to be restarted. But the twins were strong, just like their parents. 

  


Meanwhile, Paul continued to rehab his injured quad, and make plans for his come back. He had hoped to be cleared for a late November return so he could participate at the December pay-per-view, Vengeance, in San Diego, Ca, but that didn't happen. He was finally cleared to return at the end of December, but Vince and JR decided to hold off on his return until January 7th, when Raw, would be live from Madison Square Garden in New York City. This was fine by Paul, who knew that the crowd at the Garden, tended to be really hot. Things with Stephanie were going as well as could be expected. Her alliance team had lost at Survivor Series, so Stephanie was off of t.v., which was a good thing for her, because she got to spend that time with Paul, talking about wedding plans, but not for him because she was starting to smother him. Stephanie wanted Paul to move in with her and sale the house that he use to share with Joanie, but he refused. It was just about the only thing that he had left that reminded him of her, that and the home pregnancy test. He could never bring himself to get rid of it, even though it now represented everything he had lost. He didn't sell his house, but he did spend most of his time at Steph's, he would only go home to get clothes and check the mail.

  


At the same moment that Paul was making his long awaited return to the WWE, JT and PJ were being taking off their ventilators. Though they were managing to breathe on their own, they still weren't out of the woods, just quiet yet. Joanie spent all her time at the hospital with her twins and didn't keep up with what was going on in the world of Professional Wrestling, so she didn't know that Paul and Stephanie were engaged. 

  


After Paul came back he was a babyface, which he hadn't been since him and Joanie were together. It was different, but he had to admit, that he had missed the cheers of the crowds. Paul had only been back for a couple of weeks when the writers told him they had a new storyline for him and Stephanie. The storyline would eventually lead to their onscreen break up, which Paul didn't mind one bit, but in order for it to get to that, Stephanie would fake a pregnancy and try and trick Paul into renewing their vows. When he found out he would dumb her and she would start managing Chris Jericho, the current undisputed champion, which would eventually lead to a match at Wrestlemania. The only part of the storyline Paul had a problem with was the fake pregnancy angle, it brought up way to many painful memories for him.

"Hey JR, can I talk to you for a moment," Paul said at a Smackdown taping when he was first told of the up coming storyline.

"Sure Paul. Follow me to my office and we can talk in private." JR led Paul down a short hallway and into his makeshift office for the night.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about the upcoming storyline that you guys have Steph and I in."

"What about it? I thought that you would be happy to headline Wrestlemania X8 with Chris and win the undisputed championship."

"Oh, I am. That's not the part I have a problem with. It's the whole fake pregnancy angle that I don't like. Do we really have to do it? It just doesn't make any sense, as for as I can see."

"I'm sorry you don't like it, but it stays. The writers feel it will show just how much of a "bitch" that Stephanie can be to get what she wants."

"Couldn't they came up with some other way of doing that. Why this way?" Paul asked agitatedly.

"Paul, what do you have against this storyline?"

"Nothing," he lied and then left the room. The storyline went ahead as planned and Paul just had to grin his teeth and bear it. The time finally came for Wrestlemania X8 in Toronto, Canada and Paul was ready. Right before he went out for his match Paul pulled out the little home pregnancy test, something inside of him had told him to bring it with him. As he stared at the test he was gripped by the sudden feeling that something big was happening today and he should be there with for it. And he wasn't thinking about winning the undisputed championship from Chris. He didn't have time to dwell on the feeling though because right then a stagehand knocked on his door to tell him it was time for his match.

  


What Paul didn't know was that something big was indeed happening that very day. The twins were finally getting to go home after being in the hospital for four months. So as Paul was winning the title and pedigreeing Stephanie's skanky ass into the ring, Joanie was settling JT and PJ into their cribs for the first time. Though the babies got to come home they were still small for their ages. PJ only weighed 7lbs 13oz and JT 8lbs 10oz, the doctor assured Joanie that they would be fine but may stay small for the first year or two, but that they were perfectly healthy. Their lungs were fully developed and that was a good sign. Also they hadn't had any more serious infections, nor had their hearts ever stopped beating again. No matter what the doctors told Joanie she still worried. As the next few months went on she started worrying less and even managed to start having a life once again. It had been awhile since she had even thought about wrestling. One night while the twins were both sleeping at the same time, which was something that rarely happened, Joanie decided to turn Raw. She had heard rumors that Paul and Stephanie were engaged but could never confirm them. Though she didn't try all that hard. As she watched Raw she was surprised to see Shawn Micheals make his much anticipated return to wrestling. God, how she missed him. He had always been one of her very best friends, but she hadn't talked to him since before she left. It was easy for her to watch Raw because both Stephanie and Paul were on Smackdown, and she didn't have to see them. Needless to say she was once again hooked. She hadn't let herself think about how much she really missed wrestling up until then, but once she started watching again she wanted nothing more than to preform. She knew that she could never go back to the WWE, and WCW and ECW were out of business so she decided to go to Japan to wrestle. At least there she could get fresh start and not have to worry about a lot of people in the business knowing about what had happened between her, Paul and the slut. It was while she was in Japan that she met back up with Sean Waltman, better known as X-pac. At first they were just friends, but that friendship grew into something more and eventually they became engaged. Joanie didn't tell anyone who the twins father was even Sean, but he didn't care because he loved the twins, who were now being called Jessie and Tommy. Joanie decided to call the twins by their middle names because she didn't want anyone to know that she named the twins after her and Paul. PJ, stood for Paulina Jessica, and JT, for Jonathan Thomas. After Joanie and Sean started to get really hot in Japan, PWI, a wrestling magazine decided to an article about them. It was a very nice piece, it mainly focused on Joanie and Sean's success. At one point, however, when Sean left the room, the reporter asked Joanie about the twins. She didn't know why she did it, but she lied to him. She told him that they were only six months old, which was believable, since they were still so small, and that Sean was their father. She was almost called on her lie by the reporter, who wondered how he could be the twins father, when they were only supposed to have gotten re-met a few months ago. Thinking fast Joanie said that was all for storyline purposes and that her and Sean had been together for awhile. The interview wrapped up and the reporter left. Joanie felt guilty for the lies she told and wanted to tell Sean, but something held her back. 

  
  


Meanwhile, back in the states, a lot of things had happened since Paul had won the title at Wrestlemania X8. The brand extension took place and as Champion he got to be on both shows, Stephanie was once again taken off of television for a while. Which Paul loved because she wasn't traveling with him. But once he lost the title to Hogan he had to stay on Smackdown, which he didn't mind at first, until Vince made Stephanie, "General Manager," of Smackdown. While Stephanie had been off of television, her and Paul had started to grow apart. She met someone else and started dating him. When she came back to Smackdown she told Paul she was calling off their engagement, which pleased Paul to no end. A couple of weeks later Paul was told that he was going to Raw to reunite with Shawn, who was left alone when Kevin went down with the same quad injury that Paul had a year ago. Once on Raw, Paul turned back into the evil "Game" he used to be. He started a feud with Shawn that was just electrifying, and led to their match at SummerSlam, which was a contender for Match of The Year. He was then named Raw World Champion and went into a stupid, sick, and twisted feud with Kane. Not exactly the highlight of his career. Every once in a while he would think about Joanie and wonder where she was and what she was doing. He would also think about what might have been. But, he didn't let himself dwell on those thoughts to long, or he would start to get depressed.

  


One Sunday in early November, the Raw crew were in Boston, for a house show and Paul was in a particularly bad mood. Everyone was doing there best to avoid him. At first Paul didn't know why he was so mad, he just woke up that way. But as the day wore on and it dawned on him just what the date was, he knew why he was in such a foul mood. It was exactly one year ago today that he had seen Joanie in Nashville. It was also the dad that any hope he had for getting back together with her was permanently shattered. After his match, Paul went back to the locker room to change. He was hoping the place would be empty because he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. But he didn't get his wish because when he got to the locker room, he noticed that a few guys were still around. Among them was Kevin, who had come to visit, and was talking with Rob and Shawn who was looking through the latest edition of PWI magazine. Paul wasn't paying any attention to anybody until he heard Shawn start talking.

  


"Well, I'll be damned," Shawn yelled. 

"What are you yelling about?" Kevin asked.

"This," Shawn said, as he gestured towards the magazine

"What? Are there naked girly pictures in there?"

"No, you idiot. It's an article about Joanie." This immediately grabbed Paul's attention.

"What's it say?" Kevin asked

"I haven't read the whole thing yet, but so far it's talking about her wrestling over in Japan."

"What?"

"Yeah apparently after taking some time off, she's now back wrestling for New Japan."

"Well, good for her. Hey, isn't that were Sean is now working?"

"I think so."

"What else does the article say?" Kevin asked as he wait for Shawn to finish reading the story. 

  


Paul was also waiting for Shawn to finish reading the article because it had been so long since he had heard anything about Joanie that he was starving for any little information that he could get. He was starting to get antsy because it seemed like Shawn was taking to long to finish the story when he suddenly spoke again.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed.

"What?" Both Kevin and Paul said at the same time

"Well according to this, Joanie and Sean are engaged and the proud parents of 6 month old twins. A boy named Tommy and a girl named Jessie. There is even a couple of pictures, their very cute."

"Let me see that," Kevin said as he took the magazine away from Shawn and looked at the story.

"Damn, you weren't lying. The are engaged and those sure are some cute babies. Wanna look Paul?" Kevin asked as he started to pass the magazine to him. But stopped when he noticed all the color had drained from his friends face. 

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked as he too had noticed the sudden change in Paul.

  


Not being able to say anything for fear he might break down, Paul quickly grabbed his bags and left the locker room. He ignored the shouts of both Kevin and Shawn and hurried to his car. He couldn't deal with this right now. His heart was breaking. Joanie, the woman whom he still loved, was engaged to one of his best friends, and they had 6 month old twins together. It was to much for his mind to process right now. So that night Paul got reacquainted with to old friends, Jack Daniels and Jim Bean.

  


A/N : Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with school and studying for finals. I know the chapter pretty much sucks, but I promise I will do better next time.....please read and review :)

  
  
  



	8. Regrets

Regrets

  
  


Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own no one, they own themselves and Vince owns the WWE

  


A/N : Sorry this chapter was so long in coming but, between finals, Christmas, moving and starting back to school, there wasn't a whole lot of time to write. But things have settled down now and updates should be quicker now. Also, for this story Joanie's second Playboy appearance takes place in March of 2003 instead January of 2002. No Torrie Wilson Playboy shoot. Now on to the story . . . 

  
  


**************************************

  


For the most part things were going great for Joanie, the twins where getting bigger and stronger every day, even though they were still small for their age, she was very successful in Japan, her acting career was really starting to take off, and she had even done another shoot for Playboy. The only small problem seemed to be Sean. Even though he said he was happy for all the success Joanie was having, she could sense that he was somewhat jealous. His wrestling career was doing fine, but he wasn't the big "main" event guy that he wanted to be. Every time that Joanie tried to talk to him about it he would just brush her off. And, tell her she was just imagining things. This of course started to put a strain on their relationship, and Joanie was glad when she had to go back to the States, to do a promotional tour for her newest Playboy pictorial, and also to start pre-production on a new movie. Joanie hadn't been to the back to the States for almost 6 months, and didn't know about all the things that were going on in the WWE. She didn't know that Paul and Stephanie had broken up or that Paul wasn't himself anymore. He hadn't been himself since he had seen that article on Joanie and Sean in PWI.

  


The four months since Paul had seen that article and got reacquainted with Jack Daniels and Jim Bean had been difficult. He withdrew from all his friends and kept to himself. The only thing that really kept him going was wrestling, but even that was starting to suffer. He had a good two month feud with Shawn over the World Title, the only draw back was that he got hurt in the first ever Elimination Chamber match at Survivor Series, but he healed. After his feud with Shawn ended he went into one with Scott Steiner, that one was okay, but not up to is usual standards. By this time people had started to notice the changes in Paul, and tried to talk to him about them, but he would just brush them off and go back to his hotel room to be alone. He was so withdrawn that JR was concerned and decided to talk to him.

  


"Hey, Paul," JR said, as he saw Paul sitting by himself in catering instead of with all his friends. "Can I talk to you in my office for a minute?"

Paul looked up at him with a blank expression on his face, then instead of answering, he only nodded his head and followed him to his office. When they reached JR's makeshift office for that night Paul sat down, and didn't say a thing, waiting for JR to talk.

"What's up Paul?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been yourself for months now. I want to know what is bothering you."

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"No, you're not. I've known you for years now, and I've never seen you like this before. You've pulled away from your friends, you're quiet, and keep to yourself all the time. That's not like you. You're usually the life of the party and always talking, now you don't even sit with your friends in catering."

Paul didn't say anything. He just sat there with a sullen look on his face.

"Talk to me Paul. I'm your friend and I'm concerned about you. Is this about Stephanie and her upcoming marriage?"

"Hell, No," Paul scoffed. "The best thing that ever happened to me was when she broke off our engagement," Paul said adamantly. This was the most life and emotion he had shown in awhile.

"Okay, if this doesn't have any thing to do with Stephanie. Then what does it have to do with?"

Paul was quiet again, trying to decide if he should talk to JR about what was bothering him. He had kept it inside for so long, that he really did need to get it out. JR was surprised when Paul started to talk, he had been quiet for so long that he just assumed he wasn't going to talk.

  


"It's about Joanie. That's what's been bothering me."

"What about Joanie?" JR asked. Puzzled by Paul's comment.

"She's engaged to Sean Waltman and they have twins."

"Well good for them," JR said, before he noticed the look on Paul's face.

"No, it's not good for them. She's not supposed to be with him, she supposed to be with me. And, those shouldn't be their kids, they should be ours. We should be together now," he cried.

  


JR just sat there with a stunned look on his face, waiting for Paul to continue, because he didn't know what to say to Paul's outburst.

  


"The worst mistake of my life was when I broke up with Joanie to be with Stephanie. It was because of that they we're not together right now, raising our baby. If only I had known that Joanie was carrying my child I would never have broken up with her."

"You and Joanie have a child together?" JR asked, even more confused now.

"No, we don't. The day that Joanie found out about me and Stephanie was also the day she found out she was pregnant. She left without telling me, and when I finally tracked her down a few weeks later, she had terminated the pregnancy. I was really hurt and I left, I tried to convince myself that I hated her, and it seemed to be working until I saw her in Nashville, and all the old feelings came rushing back. But, I couldn't do anything right away because Stephanie was with me. So after we got back to the hotel and she was taking a nap, I left to try and track down Joanie to see if she still felt for me what I felt for her. But, I couldn't find her and when I got back to the hotel, Steph said Joanie's sister called and she wanted me to leave her alone. That was when I proposed to Stephanie and you now the rest," he finished.

"That's why you didn't want to do that fake pregnancy angle last year," JR said.

"Yeah, it just it way to close to home."

"You should have said something. We could have changed the angle if we knew why you were objecting to it."

"No, I couldn't have said anything because that would have meant that Stephanie and everyone would have found out, and I didn't want people to know. I still don't want people to know, but it's been eating me up inside, ever since I found out about Joanie and Sean, and I just had to tell someone."

"Well, I'm glad that I could be that someone. If you still love her that much, why don't you try and talk to her?"

"No, I can't do that. It's obvious that whatever feelings Joanie had for me, are long since dead. She's moved on with her life. She's with Sean now, and obviously they are very happy together because they are planning to get married and are the parents of 10 month old twins. I had my chance with her and I blew it. I let the best thing that ever happened to me slip away, and I have no one to blame but myself," with that said, Paul left JR's office.

  


After his talk with JR, Paul actually started to feel a little bit better. He didn't exactly return to his old self, but he was less withdrawn and made more of an effort to talk with his friends. But, he still didn't tell them what was going on with him. As Wrestlemania drew closer, Paul was somewhat excited. He wasn't in the main event like last year's but he was wrestling Booker T and he had formed a new faction with Ric Flair, one of the greatest wrestlers of all time, and two new up and coming young studs, Randy Orton and Dave Batista, called Evolution. Paul won is match at Wrestlemania, but was disappointed because it didn't go off as they planned. There were a couple of blown spots and everything just seemed kind of sluggish. But, he was happy for Shawn though. His match with against Chris, stole the show. It was by far the best match of the night, even better than the Lesnar/Angle match. Everyone on the Raw Roster was glad that Raw was staying in Seattle, so they didn't have to travel, that night. The next day at Raw was very hectic, because Goldberg was debuting that night and even though, him and Paul had some history, he was glad for the chance to work with someone new. When Paul got to the arena he noticed a bunch of guys standing around looking at a magazine, he didn't really pay them any mind as he went to his dressing room, but couldn't help but over hear bits and pieces of their conversations.

  


"Damn, she looks good," Rob said.

"I know," Said Jay.

"I'd hit that," Drew commented.

"Can you believe she's had kids?" Tommy asked.

  


From their comments Paul figured they were probably looking at Playboy or something similar. As he entered the dressing room he would be using for that night, he noticed Shawn and Kevin already there and they were just as engrossed in a magazine as the other guys had been. Shawn and Kevin were so busy looking at the magazine that they didn't hear or notice Paul enter and were startled when they heard him speak. 

  


"What are guys looking at?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time, as Kevin tried to hide the magazine behind his back. He didn't know if Paul knew about Joanie posing for Playboy again, and didn't want to be the one to tell him, because of the way he acted the last time he saw Joanie in a magazine. And, that time she had been fully clothed.

  


"If it's nothing, then why are you trying to hide it behind your back?" He asked.

"UH," Kevin tried to come up with something to say.

"That's what I thought," Paul said. "Let me see?"

"I don't that think that would be a good idea," Shawn stated.

"Why?"

"Well, because," Shawn said at a loss for words.

"I'm waiting."

"I just don't," he said.

"Not good enough."

"Damn it, Paul. We're just trying to protect you."

"Why would you be trying to protect me?"

"Because of they way you reacted the last time you saw Joanie in a magazine?"

  


At that statement, Paul got very still. "Is there something bad about her in that magazine."

"It depends," Shawn said.

"On what?"

"On who's looking at the magazine. Most would think it was a good thing, but you might not."

"Well, let me be the judge of that for myself," he said, as he held his hand out for the magazine. 

  


Kevin reluctantly handed over the magazine and watched the expression on Paul's face as he looked at Joanie on the cover of Playboy.

  


God, she looks so beautiful, he thought to himself. As pride swelled in his heart for her, because he knew how hard she worked on her body and he loved to see her show it off. But, along with that pride, also came jealousy. He didn't want other guys looking at her, ogling her, making comments. And that's when it dawned on him that this is what all those other guys must have been talking about. He wanted to kill them, but knew he couldn't, because Joanie was no longer his, she belonged to someone else.

  
  


A/N 2: I know this chapter sucks but it was the best I could come up with for now, but I promise the rest will be good, and to have another chapter if not two out by Saturday. This I swear on my Wrestlemania XX tickets. Also, I promise to have more of Joanie and the first meeting between Paul and Joanie in over a year. Please read and review, the muses need to be fed. Until next time. ; )


	9. Reacquainted

Reacquainted

  


A/N : Here's the next chapter I promised you guys. Hope you like. And, thanks to all of you have reviewed so far. Me and my muses thank you with all our hearts. We love you all. On to the story. . .

  


*****************************

  


Even though Paul knew he had no right to be jealous of anyone looking at Joanie in Playboy, he couldn't help but be mad that Shawn and Kevin were looking at her.

  


"What the hell are you guys doing looking at this? How could you betray me like this?" He yelled.

"Paul, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shawn asked.

"Why are you so upset about us looking at Joanie in Playboy? You guys aren't together anymore. She's with Sean now, or did you forget that little piece of information," Kevin taunted.

"Fuck you, Kevin," Paul yelled, as he suddenly dropped the magazine and grabbed Kevin by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Kevin was so shocked, he didn't have time to put up any defense. Paul pulled back his fist to punch him, but his hand was grabbed by Shawn.

"What the hell has got into you Paul?" Shawn asked as he pulled him away from Kevin, who took a deep breadth, know that he could breathe again.

"Get the hell off me Shawn," said Paul as he pushed him away. "You guys are supposed to be my best friends and you betray me like this."

"Like what? What the fuck are you talking about? How did we betray you?"

"By staring at those pictures of Joanie. You know that she's mine and I don't like my best friends ogling her."

Kevin and Shawn just stared at Paul, like he was insane.

"What?"

"Paul, she's not yours. She hasn't been yours for over a year now. She's with Sean and they have twins together," Shawn said gently.

This brought Paul back to reality. He slowly sank down on to the nearest bench and put his head in his hands. Kevin walked over to Paul and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to us man. You haven't been the same since you saw that article on Joanie and Sean in PWI, last November."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How do you know, if you won't talk to us," Shawn interjected. He had come to stand next to Kevin, in front of Paul.

"It's complicated."

"So, we ain't going nowhere. Are we Shawn?"

"Nope, got nothing better to do. So start talking."

  


Shawn and Kevin were quiet, as they listened to Paul recount the whole story. He told them how Joanie walked in on him and Stephanie, and they broke up and how she left and didn't tell anyone where she was going. He explained about how he accidently found the home pregnancy test, and then hired a private detective to find her. And, how as he was waiting for her to be found how happy he was to become a father. He then told them that when he did finally track her down, how is happiness turned to hurt and anger to learn that Joanie had terminated the pregnancy. But, he was quick to stress, that he didn't blame her. He didn't want Kevin or Shawn to think any less of Joanie. He then told them about how after he got hurt, he started to spend more time with Stephanie and they began dating again, but then they took a trip to Nashville and he ran into Joanie again, while eating with Stephanie. He told them, that seeing her again, made him realize that he was still in love with her, and wanted another chance, but he couldn't do anything about it right away because Steph was with him. After he got her back to the hotel and she fell asleep, he went to look for her, but couldn't find her. And, how after he got back to the hotel, Stephanie told him that Joanie's sister had called and said that Joanie had moved on and didn't want anything to do with Paul anymore. Feeling dejected and not thinking clearly, he asked Stephanie to marry him. They pretty much knew everything that had happened after that. He told them that the reason he got so upset last November, when he saw that PWI article, was because it was exactly one year to the date, that he last saw Joanie and realized that they would never be together again. After he finished his story, Kevin and Shawn were quiet for a few minutes as they tried to take in everything that Paul, had just told them.

  


"I'm so sorry man. I had no idea," Shawn finally said.

"Yeah, me too."

"It's okay. You guys had to clue."

"Now, I know why you reacted that way to both magazines. I would have done the same thing," Kevin said.

"Can I ask you something," Shawn ventured cautiously.

"Sure, anything bro."

"How, do you know, Joanie really said that she never wanted to see you again?"

"Well, Stephanie said her sister called."

"Yeah, _Stephanie_ said. But you never talked to her yourself. Did you?"

"No."

"So how do you know, she didn't lie about the whole thing, just to get you to forget about Joanie and propose to her?"

"She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"This is Stephanie McMahon we're talking about. She would do anything she could to get what she wanted. And if that meant lying to you about Joanie, then she wouldn't hesitate to do that."

"Shit, I never thought about that. You think she would actually do something that cruel."

"Uh, yeah I do. She is a McMahon, after all. Like father, like daughter."

"Bitch," Paul said.

"Joanie, never tried to contact you after you left her apartment the first time you found her."

"No she never. . ." Paul started to say, but stopped when he remembered the letter that she had sent him, but he never opened.

"She did send me a letter, but I never opened it."

"Why not?" Both Kevin and Shawn asked simultaneously.

"Because at the time, I was still hurting over the fact that I wasn't going to be a father, and couldn't deal with a letter from Joanie."

"What did you to with the letter? Do you still have it or did you throw it away?"

"No, I still have it, I think. I remember putting away and thinking that I would read it later, when I was up to it, but then I got injured and it completely slipped my mind."

"Well, I think that you need to go find that letter and see what Joanie had to say. I mean she was obviously writing to you for a reason, and I don't think it was anything bad."

"It's too late. You said it yourself. She's not mine anymore, she's with Sean and they have twins."

"Yeah, but you're never going to move on unless you get some kind of closure. Maybe that letter will be it, but I really think that you need to see her face to face and say goodbye. You never got the chance to do that."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Paul said. With that said, he started to get ready for his rematch against Booker T."

  


After Raw was over, Paul flew back to Connecticut, to look for the letter Joanie had written him more than a year and a half ago. At first he couldn't remember where he put the letter, then remembered he had put in his dresser drawer. When he looked for it, it wasn't there. What he didn't know was that, it had fallen out of the drawer sometime last year when he was getting clothes out of there, and the maid that he paid to come in and clean twice a week had picked it up and thinking it was important put it in the drawer of the desk Paul never used. Paul tore his room apart looking for that letter, but it never turned up, since the desk was in the living room. Somewhere Paul would never look. He was so depressed that he was thinking of getting reacquainted with Jack and Jim, when he turned on the t.v had saw that Joanie was going to be signing copies of her Playboy magazine in New York the day after next. This is it, he thought. This is my chance to talk to her. So he made plans to go to New York and talk to Joanie.

  


Meanwhile, Joanie had been having a great time being back in the States and seeing her sister Kathy again. They had a lot of catching up to do, since she hadn't seen either Joanie or the twins since they went to Japan. She also had to admit to herself that it was nice to get away form Sean for awhile, he was starting to smother her. Joanie was booked on a whirlwind publicity tour for her new Playboy magazine. It started out at the Playboy Mansion, with the official Unveiling Party, with Hugh Hefner, and was to end in New York with a signing. Kathy traveled with Joanie to help with the twins, she had a hard time remembering to call them Tommy and Jessie now, to her they would always be little JT & PJ. The day of the New York signing finally came, and when it did, Joanie had a funny feeling, that she couldn't shake. Though she tried not to show it, Kathy picked up on her unease.

  


"What's wrong Joanie?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Don't tell me that. I can always tell when your lying. And this is one of those times," she persisted.

"It's nothing, really."

"If it's nothing, then why won't you tell me? You know I'll just keep asking until you do."

"Okay, stop badgering me, and I will."

"I knew you would see it my way," she laughed.

Joanie stuck her tongue out at her sister before she told her. "It's just that I have a funny feeling about today."

"Why?"

"That's just it. I don't know why. Today just feels weird."

"Your probably just nervous because you're suppose to start pre-production on your new movie in a few days."

"Yeah, you're right. That's probably just what it is," she said, but couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen today.

"Are you coming with me today?" She asked her sister.

"No, I think I'll take PJ & JT to the Central Park Zoo, if you don't mind?'

"They would love that. And, Kathy how many times do I have to tell you, they go by Jessie and Tommy now?"

"To me they will always be PJ & JT. I don't know why you started calling them by their middle names?"

"Because I didn't want people asking what the JT & PJ stood for. That would raise too many questions, that I don't want to answer."

"Joanie, have you ever thought about trying to talk to Paul again. Maybe he's changed his mind. It has been more than a year and a half."

"No, he had his chance, and he choose not to know the twins. And, that's that," she said with finality and left the room to finish getting ready. Kathy took the twins to the zoo and Joanie went off to the signing that was scheduled to last three hours. She had made plans to meet Kathy back at the hotel for a late lunch.

  


Paul had thought about going to the signing to see Joanie, but knew it would be crowded and he wanted to talk to her in private. He needed to see her in private for the first time in more than a year. He didn't know where she was staying, so he decided to follow her from the signing. The only thing he did know was that Sean wasn't with her on this trip, which was a good thing, because he didn't know what he would do if he saw them together. He only knew that it probably wouldn't be good. Once Joanie left the signing, it was easy to follow her to the hotel. Once she got there he waited for a few minutes so she could go to her room, before he entered the hotel. He didn't have her room number, but hoped it wouldn't be to hard to get. Luckily for him the desk clerk was a huge fan and gave him her room number in exchange for a picture and autograph. Which he happily obliged. He then made his way to Joanie's room. Once he was standing outside her door, he took a deep breadth to calm his nerves and then knocked.

  


Joanie had only been back in her room a few minutes and was starting to unwind when she heard a knock on her door. She assumed it was her sister, and that she had left her key card in the room, so she didn't check the peep whole before opening the door.

  


"What's wrong forgot your. . ." her voice trailed off when she saw Paul standing there. She just stood there and stared, she was completely shocked. He was the last person she had expected to see there. 

  


Paul also just stared. She looked so beautiful to him. It had been so long since he had been this close to her, that he just wanted to take a moment to look at her. Joanie was the first to speak and break the silence.

  


"What are you doing here Paul," she asked.

"I came to see you."

"Why?" She asked defensively.

"Because, I need to talk to you."

"We said everything there was to say to each other," she said and tried to close the door.

Paul saw her trying to shut the door and stuck his foot in the way, so she couldn't.

"Joanie, please. I really need to talk to you. It's important," Paul implored.

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes and hearing the sincerity in his voice, Joanie relented and let him in the room.

"Alright, Paul, you can have 10 minutes."

"Thank you," he said as he followed her into the room. He looked around and noticed some baby items in the room. That's when he realized Joanie must of brought the twins with her. Before he ask where they were. Joanie was again asking him what he wanted. Before he had the chance to respond the door was opening again and a women was entering the room with her back to Joanie and Paul. 

  


"Joanie, you'll never believe what JT & PJ did at the zoo today," Kathy said as she brought the stroller into the room with the sleeping twins.

"They. . ." she stopped dead when she turned around and Joanie standing there with all the color trained from her face and right behind her, an equally shocked Paul. Joanie was praying that Paul hadn't heard Kathy refer to the twins as JT & PJ. She didn't get her prayer.

  


"Who's JT & PJ. I thought your twins were named Tommy and Jessie?"

  
  


A/N : Well that's it for now. Hope you liked this chapter. Please feed the muses and review. Until next time. ; )

  
  



	10. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

  
  


A/N : Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, *hugs4u* and lots and lots of chocolate.

  
  


***********************************

  


Paul's question was met by complete silence, both my Joanie and her sister. Who could only stare at him wide eyed, thinking of something to say? The silence was finally broken by PJ coming awake.

"Want my momma?" She cried.

Joanie started to go to her, but was stopped by Kathy.

"I'll take care of Jessie," she remembered the right name this time. "You stay here and finish your talk with Paul."

"But we're through here," she started to say.

"No, where not," Paul interrupted. Joanie turned and looked at him. Wanting to say something else, but was again stopped by Jessie's talking. 

"Not you," she said as Kathy went to calm her down before she woke up Tommy. "Momma."

"Kathy, why don't you take the twins into the room and I'll be in shortly."

"Okay," she said and started to wheel the stroller into the bedroom, but Jessie sat up and lifted her arms up to her mother.

"Momma, peas," she said with tears in her eyes. "Hold, Jessie."

This was the first real look that Paul had got of either of the twins, and she didn't look like what he thought she would. Both Joanie and Sean had dark hair and eyes, but Jessie had blond hair and blue eyes. In fact, she sort of reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place his finger on it, so he started to walk closer to get a better look at the young baby, but was stopped short by Joanie.

  


"What are you doing Paul?" She asked as she noticed him starting to walk over to the stroller.

"Uh," before he could answer she turned back to her sister.

"Kathy, please take the twins into the other room before Tommy wakes up," she instructed her sister.

"Sure," Kathy said, as she pushed the stroller with, Jessie still crying. It was tearing Joanie up inside not to be able to go over and pick her up, like she wanted to. But, didn't dare, because of Paul. 

"Paul, I really think you should go," Joanie said rather hastily. Hoping that Paul had forgotten the question he asked right before Jessie woke up. No such luck. In fact he was filled with even more question's about the twins than before.

  


"Joanie, who are PJ & JT?" 

She didn't answer him at first, trying to think of something to say. But, nothing readily came to mind.

"Joanie?" Paul repeated.

Knowing she would have to answer, she decided to go with the truth, well at least part of it anyway. "The twins are. Tommy and Jessie are their middle names. Kathy is the only one who refers to them as PJ & JT."

"What do the initials stand for?" He asked, just like she knew he would. And, was prepared with a lie.

"Patricia Jessica and Jacob Thomas."

"Oh," was all he said at first. Just when she thought, his curiosity about the twins was done. He asked another question.

"How old are the twins?"

"They're 10 months old. Why?"

"Jessie seemed older. I mean she was already talking in sentences and from what I can remember of my niece and nephew at that age, they were barely learning to talk, and then it was just simple words like dada and wawa." 

"Those weren't sentences," she said. "She only knows a few words." 

"Paul your 10 minutes is up and I really need to go see to the twins," Joanie said as she walked over and opened the door. But Paul wasn't leaving.

"Joanie, you said you would hear me out, and I haven't had the chance to say what I came here to say?"

"Paul, now is not a good time."

"Fine, than have dinner with me tonight so we can talk?"

"I can't, the twins."

"I'm sure Kathy won't mind watching them."

"Fine, I'll meet you in the hotel restaurant at 8:00," she said knowing that she had no intention of showing up. Paul was so happy that she agreed that it didn't dawn on him she was lying. If he had been paying closer attention to her face, he would have been able to tell. After Paul left, Joanie went into the room and picked up Jessie, who was still fussy. She then told her sister to start packing and to call the airlines and change their flight reservations to tonight.

"Joanie, why are we leaving a day early?" She asked confused.

"Because Paul wants me to meet him for dinner tonight to talk about things and I fully intend to be out of the State when that time comes."

"Joanie, I really think that you should talk to him"

"No, we said all there was to say to each other the last time. He couldn't even be bothered to ask how the pregnancy was going in Nashville."

"Joanie, I've been thinking about it, and maybe he didn't know about the pregnancy."

"Oh, he knew. I told you I wrote him a letter, and he chose to ignore it."

"Joanie, honey, what if he never got the letter? I, mean, think about it. From the way he was questioning you about the twins, it, sure did seem like that he didn't know anything about their existence. I mean he even asked you how old they were, for god sakes."

"Oh he knows, he was just playing dumb."

"Why would he do that? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, maybe he's mad that I said Sean was their father. But I know he knows about the twins. Now, help me start packing," she said. Refusing to believe anything Kathy said. Because to do so would mean she had been wrong about so many things.

Joanie, Kathy and the twins were able to get on a 6:00 p.m. flight to LA, where Joanie was set to begin pre-production on her new film. Meanwhile, back in New York, Paul got to the hotel early, so he could wait for Joanie, but when 8:15 came and she still hadn't come down, he went to the front desk to call her room.

  


"Could you call room 736 for me please?" He asked the clerk, who was a different one, from earlier.

"I'm sorry sir, the people in that room checked out a few hours ago."

"What? You have to be mistaken. We were supposed to meet for dinner."

"No, sir. No mistake, I checked them out myself. Two women, with the cutest pair of babies I have ever seen."

"Did they leave any messages?"

"No, again, sorry."

"Thanks, any ways," he mumbled as he turned and left the building. I guess this was the way it was meant to end, he thought as he drove back home. 

  


But over the next few months, he kept thinking back to that day at the hotel. Some things just didn't feel right about it. Why had Joanie been so nervous when he asked questions about the babies names and especially their age. And, it was right after he questioned Jessie's talking that she wanted him to leave. That just didn't make sense to him.

  


"Hey, Shawn. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure man, you know you can ask me anything."

"When Connor was 10 months was he talking in sentences?"

"No, that didn't happen until he was about 15 or 16 months. He said a few words like mama and dada, but that's it. Why?"

"Just curious is all."

"Okay, then."

No matter whom Paul asked, he always got the same response, that a baby at 10 months old did not say sentences, even simple ones like Jessie did that day. 

  


Meanwhile, in LA, things were going good for Joanie. The movie was coming along nicely and the twins were finally starting to grow and catch up with other kids their own age. The only sad part was that Kathy had to leave to go back to her job. She was starting to get lonely and miss her sister when Sean called to tell her he would be coming to LA to be with her. He was going to be working for a local promotion known as UPW, which use to be a training site of the WWE. Joanie didn't know how to react to this news. A small part of her had missed Sean, but an even bigger part of her hadn't. Things had been so strained between them before she left, and she didn't want to go back to that. But, feared that they might, because of all the success she was having. Also, because after seeing Paul again, her heart knew that she still loved him, and always would, but her head refused to acknowledge that possibility. So instead she chose to ignore it, hoping that it would go away, but knowing that it never would. 

  


When Sean arrived in LA, things were great for the first couple of weeks. Joanie tried really hard to make things perfect and so did Sean. He genuinely seemed happy and supportive of her, but then things slowly started to change. He started to hang out with Scott Hall again, and that was never a good sign. He got into the habit of staying out all night and drinking and when she would question him about it, they would get into horrible fights. Lots of screaming, but that is where it would always stop. Until one night, when things changed. It was 3:00 am when Sean came home, drunk and reeking of smoke. Joanie was asleep in the room and woke up to find Sean sitting on the bed trying to kiss her.

  


"What the hell do you think your doing Sean?" She asked as she tried to sit up and get him off of her.

"Aw, come on, baby, just a little kiss," he slurred.

"Sean, you're drunk. Just go to bed."

"No, not until I get my kiss," he said as leaned down and tried to kiss her again.

"I said no, now let me go."

"No, I'm tired of you always telling me what to do. I'm the fucking man in this relationship, not you. And, if I want a god damn kiss, than I sure as hell am going to take one," he snarled as he pushed her down and brutally crushed his mouth against hers. Joanie tried to struggle and get away, but Sean was just too strong. He released her mouth and moved on to her neck

"Sean, don't," she managed to gasp out, but he ignored her. As he came back up to kiss her again she bit his lip, drawing blood.

"You bitch," he spat as he reached up and back handed her across the face. "You're going to pay for that." He then grabbed both of her hands in one of his and placed them above her head, with his other hand he tore the front of her t-shirt, exposing her bra underneath.

"Sean, I said No!" She screamed and started to buck her hips and kick her legs. Anything to get him off of her.

"You wanna play rough Joanie? Fine, so be it," he said as he tried to rip her bra. He had to let go of her hand to do this, and when he did, she hit him with everything she could. Being that he was already drunk, he went down really hard. As soon as he was off of her, she ran to the twins the room and locked the door. Once there, she called the police. When the police finally arrived, Sean was gone, and Joanie was taken to the hospital to be checked out. After being examined by a doctor, the police took the report and immediately put out an APB on Sean for attempted rape and assault. Joanie was also issued an immediate restraining order. She couldn't go back to the apartment, so her and the twins checked into a hotel for the night. The next morning, Joanie sent for her and the twins things from the apartment, knowing she would never go back. She didn't know where to go or who to turn too, the movie was on a 6 week hiatus, and her sister was currently out of the country. She didn't feel save with anyone else. She was sitting alone in the hotel, when it dawned on her where to go. She would go to Paul, she didn't even question it. She just knew that he would protect her and the twins and keep them save from harm. She was able to get a flight out the next morning. Soon she was on her way to Connecticut.

  


It was late night and Paul couldn't sleep, as was the norm. So he was flipping through channels looking for something interesting to watch, besides infomercials, when something caught his eye. It was one of those celebrity gossip shows and right before they went to commercial they showed a picture of Joanie and Sean and teased a story. Paul was now hooked and wondered what the story could be about. After sitting impatiently through 2 ½ minutes of crappy commercials the program finally returned. And what Paul saw and heard, made him so angry he wanted to kill. They reported on the attempted rape and assault of Joanie by Sean, the APB and his subsequent arrest. The piece ended with footage of Sean being escorted handcuffed into the police station. There were some fans and reporters standing around asking question.

  


"How could you do that to the mother of your children?" Someone asked.

"Those aren't by children. I don't know who the little bastards belong too," he spat. "They were already born when we met last year. In fact, they're older than she tells everyone they are. They were born 3 months premature, that's why they are so small. But they're really a year and a half instead of just a year," he managed to say before he was dragged inside. 

  


Paul was still furious as hell, but confusion had also set in. Sean had to have been lying. He just had to have been, because if he wasn't, that could only mean one thing. The twins were his, he was their father. Desperately, needed to know the truth and not having any clue on how to contact Joanie, Paul decided to search for the missing letter again. And this time he wouldn't stop until he found it, even if he had to tear the fucking house apart.

  


After hours of traveling Joanie was finally at Paul's. It had been an exhausting day. Her flight had been cancelled and she had to wait standby and when she finally did manage to get another flight out it was one with three different stop overs, and what should have been a three or four hour trip at the most turned into a twelve hour one and to top it off, the twins were starting to get sick. But, it was all worth it because she was finally going to see Paul, and tell him the truth about the twins. She had, had a lot of time to think today, and what her sister said to her in New York, made a lot of sense. It did seem like Paul had no idea about the babies like she always assumed he had, and just chose to ignore their existence. They had so much to talk about. It was late when she reached the house and the twins were asleep in their stroller. She took a deep breadth and knocked on the door.

  


Paul practically did tear his whole house apart, looking for the letter, that he found in the drawer of the desk he never used. He was just about to open it, when there was a knock at the door. 

"Who, the fuck is knocking on my door at 2:30 in the morning?" He wondered. He was going to ignore it and open the letter, anxious to know if it said anything about the twins, when the knocking came again. Louder and more persistent.

  


"Damn it, this better be import. . ." he started to yell, but stopped when he noticed the person on the other side of the door.

"Joanie," he breathed quietly

  


A/N 2 : Sorry the chapter sucked, but it was the best I could do, I must have rewrote this one at least 5 times and nothing ever seemed right, and this is what I finally settled on. Go ahead and flame me, I know I deserve it. But, writers block for this chapter was a total bitch. The rest will be better, I promise. Remember *hug4u* and chocolate if you review, even the bad ones. L8R ; )

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Honesty

Honesty

  


Disclaimer : You know the drill, I own no one, they own themselves and Vince owns the WWE

A/N : Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, *hugs4u* lots and lots of chocolate, and teddy bears, big fluffy teddy bears. Thank you. Also, I heard this song by Sevendust, and it just seem to fit with the story and characters so well, in addition the title of the song is the same as the chapter.

_// It's not supposed to hurt this much, but in the end it can never feel the same again_

_ I'm left with nothing but the memory of the way you used to feel //_

_ // I guess you finally took the deepest cut, I guess the blade on my tongue was just too _

_ much, Every word that I said came from my dark side, now this emptiness is real //_

_ // You reach beneath the surface more..........//_

_ // So go and leave me with my last regret, Let me feel the way you left me dead_

_ To blind to see......you stole my honesty, So go and leave me with my last regret_

_ Let me feel the way you left me dead, go and steal away by thoughts of honesty//_

_ // I _think _about the time we've lost, I think about the time the silence could be words_

_ And now the only sound I hear, is the sound of my guilty conscience screaming out_

_ your name, You reach beneath the surface more..........//_

_ // So go and leave me with my last regret, Let me feel the way you left me dead_

_ To blind to see......you stole my honesty, So go and leave me with my last regret_

_ Let me feel the way you left me dead, go and steal away by thoughts of honesty//_

_ //Take back everything I said, A new place for us to begin_

_ Take back everything...........Take back everything........_

_ Take back everything I said//_

_// So go and leave me with my last regret, Let me feel the way you left me dead_

_ To blind to see......you stole my honesty, So go and leave me with my last regret_

_ Let me feel the way you left me dead, go and steal away by thoughts of honesty//_

_****************************************************_

Joanie heard Paul say her name, but that was all he got to say before she rushed forward, and into his arms. He let go of the door and dropped the letter to hold Joanie.

"I'm sorry Paul. I didn't know where else to go. My sister is out of town, the movie is on a hiatus and I couldn't take the twins back to the apartmentafter what happened. I had no other place to go, so I came here, because I knew that you could protect me and the twins," Joanie babbled on. Finally stopping only to draw a breath.

"Shh, Joanie. Its okay baby, I won't let anything happen to you and the twins. You're safe now," Paulsaid as he wrapped his arms around Joanie and lightly rubbed her back. 

"I know I shouldn't have come," she was cut off by Paul's fingers on her lips.

"Joanie, this is exactly where you should be. Always," he said as his lips replaced his fingers. Caught of guard by the unexpectedness of the kiss, she didn't respond at first. But soon, she was, moaning, her pleasure, at this feeling that had been denied to her so long. The small moan allowed Paul to deepen the kiss, like he had dreamed of doing for so long. They lost themselves in the wonder of rediscovering each others tastes that they were oblivious to everything around them until one of the twins started to cry. This immediately broke them apart.

"Oh my god," Joanie gasped. "I can't believe I forgot about the twins," she said as she rushed to quiet Tommy before he woke up his sister. Joanie picked up Tommy and cradled him to her chest, soothing the crying toddler. 

"Shh, its okay sweetie. Mommies here now."

"Mama, me cold," the little boy said. Paul, who had just been standing there, reacted to those words. __

"Joanie, take Tommy inside while I get the stroller and Jessie," he instructed. Joanie walked into the house and immediately stopped at the destruction that created her eyes. Everything was in shambles. At the sound of Paul closing the front door Joanie turned and looked at him.

"What happened here? Were you robbed?" 

"What?" He asked. He had forgotten, what the house looked like, after his mad search for the missing letter.

"The house, why is it like this?" 

"Oh, I was looking for something," he said distractedly. His focus wasn't on the room around him, but it was on Joanie. Or more specifically, Tommy. Whom she was still holding. This was the first look Paul had ever gotten of the little boy, since he had been asleep in New York. Tommy looked a lot like Joanie. He had her dark hair and eyes, but there was something about the face. Just then Jessie woke up and started crying. Before Joanie could make her way over to the stroller, Paul was already bending over and picking up Jessie. She instantly stopped crying when he held her. Two sets of identical blue eyes stared at each other. Jessie reached one of her little hands up and touched Paul's face, before giving him a smile. This brought a smile too Paul's face and tears to Joanie's eyes.

"No cry, Mama," Tommy said. "Me make better," he said as he kissed her.

"Joanie?" Paul questioned.

"I'm okay." 

Before he could respond, Jessie laid her head down on Paul's chest, next to his heart and closed her eyes. Tommy was doing the same thing to Joanie. This overwhelmed Paul and instantly brought tears to his eyes. Joanie saw this and even more tears came to her eyes. Paul had been deprived simple little things like this with the twins, because of her. She didn't know how, but she would find a way to make it up to him, if it was the last thing she did. 

"Paul, is there somewhere, we can lay the twins down at?" She asked hesitantly. Not wanting to over step her bounds and just walk to one of the guest rooms.

"Joanie, you know where everything's at. Nothings changed," he said. "I've been waiting for you to come back," he added under his breath. 

"What?"

"I said we can put them in the room in the back."

"Oh, okay," she said and made her way down the hallway to the small guest room downstairs. She was surprised to find it exactly the same way as before she left. Even though Paul said nothing had changed, she didn't believe him. She thought for sure Steph would have gotten rid of every trace of her the first chance she got. After Joanie got Tommy settled, she went to take Jessie from Paul but he shook her off.

"Let me do it," he said. He gently laid Jessie down beside Tommy and stared at them for a few minutes. This was the first time that he was seeing the twins side by side and even though it hadn't been confirmed yet, he knew in his heart that he was their father. Leaning down, he quietly whispered, "Daddy loves you," before kissing each baby good night. When he turned around, he noticed that Joanie was no longer in the room, so he put some pillows around the babies, so they wouldn't fall off the bed, turned off the light and went to look for Joanie. He found her sitting on the couch in the den, with her head down

"Joanie, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her and tried to put his arm round her, but she pulled away and stood up.

She just shook her head and turned her back on him. Millions of thoughts and emotions assailing her. Paul thinking that she was trying to come up with another lie to tell him about the twins got angry. He got up from the couch and walked over to stand in front of her and forced her to look at him. He wanted to see her eyes when he asked his next question.

"Joanie, I now I asked you this the last time we saw each other in New York, but this time I want the truth. How old are the twins?"

"They're 18 months old," she said quietly.

This stunned Paul, even though he thought himself prepared to hear this, it threw him for a loop.

"They are mine aren't they. I'm their father. You bitch, how could you keep this from me."

"What do you mean, how could I keep this from you? You knew."

"Bullshit, I knew. You told me you had gotten an abortion. Why Joanie? Why would you say that, if it weren't true?"

"I was hurting, and I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me."

"So you lied about having an abortion."

"I thought that, that was why you tracked me down. I thought you were coming to tell me you wanted me to terminate the pregnancy, and so I beat you to the punch by letting you think I had already done that. But after you left, I realized what a horrible mistake I had made, and ran out to try and stop you from leaving but you were already gone. I tried your cell but only got the voicemail. I called repeatedly over the next few days, but again only got your voicemail."

"Yeah, it was turned off at first because I didn't want to talk to anyone, then because I got injured," he recalled.

"Well, I didn't know that at the time, and I didn't feel like that was something I should tell you in a voice message, so I wrote you a letter telling you the truth." At the mention of the letter Paul remembered that he had dropped it when he opened the door to Joanie earlier. He raced out of the room and to the front door, where the forgotten letter still lay. He picked it up and went back into the room. "This letter?" He asked. Showing her, the unopened letter in his hand. 

At the sight of the unopened letter Joanie let out a gasp and all the color drained from her face. It was true then, he hadn't known. He really hadn't chosen to ignore the babies, like she always thought he had. When they met again in November and he didn't ask about the pregnancy it was because he had no clue. Oh my god, what have I done, she thought. So much wasted time, so many precious memories lost to Paul, and all because of her.

"I'm so sorry Paul," Joanie cried. "I honestly thought you knew, and were just choosing to ignore the babies because it didn't fit in with your new life with Stephanie. I had no idea. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating

Seeing the genuine anguish in Joanie's eyes Paul walked over to her and tried to pull her into his 

arms, but again she pulled away. "No, I don't deserve to be in your arms. I've caused you nothing but pain and have denied you your children," she sobbed.

"Joanie, you're causing me even more pain by not letting me hold you. I've been wanting to, no needing to do this for the longest time. So please, baby, let me just feel you in my arms again," he implored as he walked over to her again. This time she went into his embrace without hesitation. Her arms wrapping around his chest and holding him close. "I love you Paul. I love you so much, I never stopped," she whispered.

"Oh god Joanie, I never thought I would hear you say those words again. I love you too, baby," he said, right before his lips found hers again for the second time that night. This kiss was different from the first. Very soft and gentle, a renewal of the love they both thought lost to them up until now. 

A/N : I know it's short, but I'm going too No Way Out and wanted to post before I left, so here it is. Let me know what you think and as always, please be brutally honest. The muses and I appreciate it. Next time a much longer chapter or two, I promise. ; )


End file.
